Ant Farm in Paris
by koalacutie
Summary: Fletcher goes to Paris for an Art Convention, but will something bloom that Chyna didn't expect?
1. Paris, France Here we Come

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher looked at the camvas in front of him. He had painted a picture of China. He had also decided to paint Olive, but just to make it less suspicious. The painting looked good, but it just wasn't done yet. Grinning he added some last touches, before leaving for lunch.

**Olive POV**

Olive looked at the painting in front of her. She laughed. Chyna was painted ten times better then Olive. Of course Fletcher had spent hours painting Chyna, and barely ten minutes on Olive. Giggling she went to find Chyna.

**Chyna POV**

"Did you see Fletcher's new masterpiece?" Olive asked Chyna.

Chyna slammed her locker shut and grinned. "I really don't want to," she answered.

"That boy is soo obsessed," Olive continued

"He'll get over it,"

"Right"

"He will, you'll see," but Chyna seemed unsure herself. Laughing the two girls made their way to the Ant Farm.

**No POV**

"Hey Olive, looking as gorgeous as always," Angus said as the girls entered

"Angus, looking as hungry as always," Olive responded.

"Nice painting," Chyna grinned at Fletcher

"Thanks," Fletcher said blushing. Chyna just laughed and sat next to Olive on the couch. Five minutes into homework, Principal Skidmore came in.

"Fletcher," She began, "There is going to be an international Art Convention in France, and I need you to win it for me,"

"Why would I do that?" Fletcher asked, though he knew he totally would. He loved art conventions.

"Because, this school is better than all the schools in the world, and I need to prove it. You know, the only reason this school is so great is because of me." Skidmore bragged.

Chyna shook her head. "Does he need to pay for tickets?" she asked.

"No, they have given us five tickets. Free! Of course one goes to me and one to fletcher, but he picks the three additionals."

"Great! Chyna, Olive, Angus. Done" Fletcher replied proud of himself.

"You know, Paris is the city of Love," Angus started, raising an eyebrow at Olive. Olive smacked him on the head.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris. Did you know that the eifel tower is 324 meters high and 7300 tons? The French Renaissance…" Olive went on and on, but Chyna ignored her and turned to Fletcher.

"More importantly what are you going to paint for the convention?" she asked sitting down next to Fletcher who had pulled up the website for the show on his ant pad.

"I think I'll do abstract." He said. He got up and got a new canvas from the corner of the room. "and I'm starting right now. We leave in four days you know."

"I better get ready, I need to pack. You know I can't sleep away from home. I need green paint…" Olive began muttering about "painting walls" and "Home Depot".

"Uh Olive, I don't think the hotel's gonna like you painting the walls." Chyna said

"Why not?" Olive asked. She looked really confused.

"Never mind," Chyna sighed.

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher was ecstatic. His best friends were coming with him to Paris! It had been three days since they had gotten the news and now his painting was ready and they were boarding a plane.

Olive had taken an aisle seat and pulled Fletcher down next to her so Angus couldn't. Chyna sat next to him and Angus next to her. Skidmore sat behind them.

Fletcher was very happy. They had a really long flight and Chyna was sitting next to him. What could the lady with ood be better?

"It says here that there's gonna be a singing competition the day after your show," Chyna was saying. She was browsing the internet on her ant pad." I think I want to join. We are here for a week anyway."

"That's cool." Fletcher said. He grinned at chyna. "You could totally win that."

Chyna blushed. There was an awkward silence after that. Neither knew what to say, but they were saved when the food cart came by.

"Tuna salad sandwich or Peanut Butter and Jelly?" She asked

Olive, Chyna and Fletcher all took Peanut butter and jelly, but angus had different plans.

"I'll take three PB&Js four tunas, three apple juices without the apple, two orange juices without the orange, four sprites, one coke, and 8 cookies for dessert."

The flight attendant just stared. "So three PB&J, four tuna, five water with sugar, four sprites, one coke, and 8 cookies." She repeated Angus' order.

"Yep."

The flight attendant left, very overwhelmed. Chyna and Fletcher started laughing and totally forgot about the sudden awkward moment. Fletcher felt good again.

**Olive POV**

How does Angus eat so much? Shaking her head she asked herself that. That boy really was a mystery. Finally, she squealed with glee when the plane landed. "Paris baby!" She screamed happily.

"Don't be so happy, kid. Only I'm allowed to be happy," Skidmore grunted. "Let's go."

They made their way to the hotel, checked in and made their way to their suite.


	2. What's wrong with Fletcher

**Chyna POV**

The suite was huge. She hadn't expected it to be small, but she hadn't expected it to be this big either. She looked around. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge living room and ginormous kitchen. The balcony was big too. Half of her room back home. She was amazed by the huge plasma screen TV and all the free food in the fridge.

"Wow," she heard Fletcher say and Olive just nodded. Angus was already digging through the fridge.

"It says here that the hotel has a food court, game room, fitness lab, pool, and spa." Skidmore said. She was reading a brochure. "Well I'm gonna get some rest. Some kid kicked my seat the whole night. Also he called me an old bat. I'm obviously not old. And I'm totally gorgeous too, if I may add."

"Olive, come to the food court with me?" Angus asked. Olive was about to disagree, but changed her mind when her stomach grumbled. They left and Chyna turned to Fletcher.

"Wanna explore the rest of the hotel?" she asked Fletcher.

"Right behind you Chyna."

**Fletcher POV **

Fletcher's heart was pounding as he made his way to the elevator with Chyna.

"So, let's start with the first floor." She said. Fetcher nodded and the two walked toward a huge fountain. "The pool should be through that door, " Chyna said. She pointed toward a door. Through the window, Fletcher could see a group of four girls about their age splashing around.

"Let's check out the game room," Fletcher said.

"Ok, it should be in there," Chyna pointed across the hall. Fletcher opened the door and the two found two boys playing Madden 12 on the wii. One was blond, the other a curly brunette. Two girls were playing pool nearby. One girl had long brown hair that waved gently to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were shining and her lips a soft pink. The other girl was a pretty blonde. Her hair was shoulder length, eyes green, her smile wide.

"Sweet! Can play?" Fletcher asked the two boys.

"Sure. I'm Steven by the way," the blond boy answered.

"I'm Paul." The other said.

"I'm Fletcher and that's Chyna." The boys began playing mini games while Chyna walked over to the **pool table.**

**Chyna POV**

"Mind if I play against one of you?"

The blond girl grinned. "Sure, I'm Tatiana, call me Tati. That's my brother Steven, my friend Destiny, and her brother Paul."

The brunette smiled. "Call me Tina."

"Sure. I'm Chyna." The girls continued their game and then Tina played against Chyna. In the middle of the game Chyna's phone rang.

"I've gotta go. That was my friend. She's looking for me." Chyna said. Olive had texted her and said to meet her at the food court.

"Fletcher, let's go." Chyna called.

He met her at the door and they walked out.

**Olive POV**

Angus had eaten pretty much half the food court and now hungry people were shooting mad glances at Olive and Angus. Olive was mouthing "I'm Sorry" to everyone while Angus ate.

Olive looked at her watch. Where was Chyna? Olive had texted her five minutes ago. Olive happened to be a very paranoid person. What if Chyna and Fletcher were eaten by monsters or abducted by aliens?

**Angus POV**

Olive was so cute when she was worried. He took a chance and put one arm over her shoulder. Olive turned to him, picked up a piece of pie and smashed it in his face. Shocked, Angus removed his arm so he could wipe apple pie off his face.

**Chyna POV**

Chyna and Fletcher were making there way to the food court. They rounded a corner and smashed right into someone.

"Watch where you're going. Are you blind?" A girl's voice sounded. Chyna looked up inro two furious blue eyes. A girl about her age was standing in front of them. She was very pretty and Chyna could see Fletcher gaping at her beauty.

"Can't you talk?" the girl asked. Chyna noticed two girls laughing behind her.

"I'm sorry." Chyna muttered.

"Uh, what is with the pathetic people around here." The girl said.

"Um, Stella?" one of the wannabies whispered, "The boy is pretty cute, don't you think, Stells?"

Stella turned to Fletcher as if noticing him for the first time. "OMG, Molly, you're so right."

Chyna noticed as Fletcher turned bright red. Stella tossed her hair. "You, me tomorrow, pool." She commanded.

"Uh, actually, I have an art show tomorrow," Fletcher stuttered.

"Wait. Are you entering the art show here? That's like the biggest art show in the world!" Stella gasped. "Fine, meet me here after the show?"

"Sure," Fletcher answered, dazed.

"Bonjour." Stella said. She turned on her heel, stuck her tongue out at Chyna and sashayed away.

Chyna turned to Fletcher. "You really wan't to date that _thing?"_

"Did I really agree?" Fletcher asked. "What is wrong with me. She's got like hypnotizing powers."

Chyna sighed. "Come on, Olive must be really anxious by now."

Fletcher POV

Going out with Stella was the last thing Fletcher wanted to do, but it was like she really did hypnotize him. He was amazed at how much power a girl could have over him. Sighing he glanced at Chyna. Now she was a girl he could go out with. She was nice, sweet, cute, funny. She could be mysterious, open… Fletchers thoughts were interrupted by Olive running up to them. She began to talk in really fast French, but Chyna and Angus soon calmed her down.

"Sorry, we ran into some trouble." Chyna muttered.

"Aliens, monsters, ghosts?" Olive guessed.

"All of the above." Chyna said.

"Really?"

"Course not. We ran into a mean girl, who asked Fletcher out, and he said yes."

"Aw you poor thing." Olive cooed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Olive said quickely.

"Angus, you have got to see the game room!" Fletcher cried.

"Great let's go now." Angus said. He and Fletcher left and Chyna turned to Olive.

"What did you mean by 'poor thing'?" Chyna asked Olive.

"Well, since you have a crush on Fletcher, you must be heartbroken," Olive responded.

"I do not have a crush on Fletcher! Hello this is Fletcher we're talking about. FLETCHER. Let me spell it out for you. F-L-E-T-" Chyna was interrupted by a smug Olive.

"Someone is in denial. And may I ask, what is wrong with Fletcher?"

Chyna had nothing to say to that. She just gaped at Olive.

"That's what I thought."

"Oh, maybe YOU have a crush on Fletcher!" Chyna screamed.

"Eeww!" Olive shrieked!

"And may I ask, what is wrong with Fletcher."

Now Olive was at a loss of words. Huffing, both girls turned around and separated.


	3. Stella Reed

**A/N Sorry for leaving the story hanging with no announcements or anything. I might have confused some people. Anyway, I want to make this story more than ten chapters, but no one is reviewing and I want to know if you guys like it or not.**

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher studied his artwork. He had a good chance of winning this. Sighing, he shifted his thoughts to Stella. She was absolutely hypnotic. She could probably get any guy she wanted with powers like that. She definitely reminded him of someone he knew. Mean, selfish, popular, pretty, hypnotic, and drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't remember who it was. Lexi? Yep, Stella was a younger version of Lexi Reed.

"Hey Fletcher." Chyna entered the living room of their suite. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to him. "What are you doing?" she asked. Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Stella." A voice said from outside.

"Who's Stella?" Olive asked, entering the room.

"Remember the girl we told you about?" Chyna answered.

"Oh yeah."

"It's Stella! Stella REED!"

"Stella _Reed?"_ Fletcher, Chyna, and Olive cried. Letting Stella in, Fletcher asked, "Are you by any chance related to Alexis Reed?"

"She's my cousin." Stella announced. "But who cares? I came here to talk to change some plans. Instead of pool, I'm thinking going for tea at the café."

"Actually," Fletcher interrupted, "I don't think I want to go out with you." He sounded terrified of her.

"_What!"_ Stella shrieked. She walked toward Fletcher so she was inches away from him. "No one refuses my offer and gets away with it!" She spun on her heel and left the suite slamming the door behind her.

**Chyna POV**

That girl was terrifying.

"I cannot believe she is related to Lexi. She's like a smaller version!" Fletcher shrieked.

Chyna had to agree. But at least Fletcher wasn't going to hang out with her.

"What if she gets revenge?" Olive asked.

"If she's really like Lexi, she probably will." Chyna agreed.

"Aww man!" Fletcher cried. There was another knock on the door. "What if that's her?"

Chyna opened the door. Two girls and two guys poured in. "Oh, hey Tina, Steven, Paul, and Tati."

The guests introduced themselves to Olive and then later Angus. Together the eight kids put on a movie.

"Ok, something is bugging you guys," Steven said turning to Chyna, Fletcher and Olive.

"It's nothing, just a girl we met yesterday." Fletcher said. He took a deep breath. "Stella Reed."

"Oh, you guys met her. She's a witch." Tati said.

"You guys know her?" Olive asked.

"We've met. Actually she asked me and Steven out." Paul answered.

"And we found out her cousin is my enemy back home!" Chyna cried. Fletcher turned to Paul and Steven.

"She asked you guys out?" Fletcher asked. He looked shocked. "She asked me out too. Did you agree?"

"Course not!" Paul shrieked. "But she got really mad. I t was hilarious!" The boys all cracked up.

"Can we change the subject? I'm bored." Angus complained. Olive shot him a look and Tina laughed, her blue eyes twinkled.

**Olive POV**

After the guests left, Fletcher retired to bed early. He and Angus each got their own room, while the girls had begged to share. Now both girls crept silently into their beds.

"Are you mad at me?" Olive whispered.

"For accusing me of liking Fletcher? Sorta, not a lot."

"Good, but I really think you do."

Chyna decided not to answer to the remark. Olive figured that out, because she stopped talking. Both girls fell asleep, Chyna thinking about what Olive said, and Olive dreaming about unicorns.

**Fletcher POV**

In the Fletcher's room, Fletcher was anxious. The Art show was less then twelve hours away and he was nervous. Plus, Chyna thought he was a great artist. What if he lost to a loser? What would she think. He chuckled. Now he was just being paranoid. He tried to fall asleep, but anxiety had gotten the best of him.

**Angus POV**

Hamburgers, hot dogs, waffles, ice cream. Angus was thinking about his favorite things. Candy, cookies, pie, Olive. He sighed. Why couldn't Olive see how wonderful he was? They would be so happy together. Miserable, he fell asleep.

**Stella POV**

Ughh! Stella took all of her anger out on her pillow. Three boys declined in one week! That had to be some kind of record! She was mad, and already had some revenge planned out. She laughed evilly, and took out her phone. She opened up her laptop. She had to IM Molly.

StellsIsHot: I have a plan. I need your help.

JollyMolly: Oooh. Revenge?

StellsIsHot: Duh yeah

JollyMolly: Where do we meet?

StellsIsHot: Art Museum. Twelve noon.

JollyMolly: Luv it girl. What's the plan?

StellsIsHot: You'll see. TTYL.

Stella shut her laptop.

_**Ok, what you guys think? And Please review! I want to know what you guys think. I'll take suggestions too!**_


	4. Barney?

**Ok, here's chapter four. Since I'm going sort of fast with this story, I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday at eight. Maybe even by tonight. Remember Read and Review. You can even suggest!**

**Stella POV**

Stella woke up at six a clock that morning. She had a plan, and she needed to put it into action.

First she called for backup. Her three friends showed up immediately.

"As you know, the art competition has two judges and two child judges, and three youth judges." Stella began.

"Wait, how do you become a youth judge?" Molly interrupted.

"Every year, six students are invited to France to compete alongside adult artists. The students who don't want to compete become judges. This year three are competing, three are judging." Stella's friend Amber answered.

"Correct Ambs, now my point is that we need to get rid of those child judges." Stella continued.

"Then what?" Molly asked.

"Just let me finish!" Stella cried. "Once the judges are gone, we need to take their place. Fletcher has a really, really good chance of winning this, and we need to do everything in our power to stop him."

"If he finds out you did that, he really won't go out with you." Molly asked. "So what's the point?"

"I don't want him to go out with me. If a boy refuses me he gets punished. Story DONE!" Stella said.

Stella's other friend Jasmine spoke for the first time. "Ok, let's get this over with."

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher woke up anxious to get to the museum.

"Relax, Fletcher. We have tons of time." Chyna said. But she was just as excited.

"We should go out for a nice breakfast." Olive said. "Fletcher can't compete with an empty stomach."

Skidmore walked in to the room. "Fletcher you HAVE to win this, or detention when we get home."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Fletcher replied sarcastically.

"Now, don't I look fabulous? I spent my entire day at the spa, yesterday. I got a manicure and a pedicure!" Skidmore cried. "Now I'll look great for the show. Don't I look like a teenager again?"

"Riiigghht." Chyna replied, not having anything to say to her conceited principal. Olive looked horrified. Fletcher had to laugh at Olive's expression.

"Ok, gang what's for breakfast?" Angus walked into the living room.

"We should head down to the café." Olive suggested. "I'll meet you guys there." She picked up a small purse and left the room. Angus followed her out the door.

"I'm heading to the museum early; I have to meet someone there." Skidmore rushed out the door.

"Ok, I still need to change. I have a perfect outfit planned out!" Excited, she left the room.

Fletcher watched her go. He admired her enthusiastic spunk. If only she would admire him. Maybe if he won the contest….,

**Chyna POV**

Chyna retreated to her room and pulled out her favorite outfit. She quickly slipped it on. Then she ran outside to meet Fletcher.

She felt a sudden rush of nerves, run through her body. She froze, that feeling hadn't been there before.

She couldn't help remembering what Olive had said that last night.

"_For accusing me of liking Fletcher? Sorta, not a lot."_

"_Good, but I really think you do."_

"Good, but I really think you do." Chyna whispered the line to herself a few times. That had Chyna thinking, what if Olive was right?

She looked down at the outfit she was wearing. For once she was dressed simple. She was wearing a purple plaid button down over a white cami, Skinny jeans and leather boots. Not as feisty as she usually went for. Should she go back and change?

Stupid hormones. Chyna forced herself to keep walking.

"Hey Chyna!"

Chyna saw her friends sitting at a booth and rushed to join them. Angus was sitting next to Olive, so Chyna shyly sat down next to Fletcher.

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher couldn't help but notice, how Chyna was acting sorta weird around him lately, could it mean anything? She had hesitated before sitting down next to him.

Not like her at all.

**Stella POV**

Stella pushed the door to the museum lounge open.

"Hi, are you guys the youth judges for today's show?" Stella asked as sweetly as she could.

"Yep, and who may you be?" A guy asked walking up to her and taking her hand.

"Oh, stop!" Stella faked a giggle. "I came here to say that there is this wonderful… carnival over in… Italy. The best carnival of the year. No one wants to miss it. You guys should really go!"

"Um, hello, we're judging the show today. We can't leave."

"But, think about it this way. What is this? You're second time either judging or being in this art show?"

"Third," the girl answered.

"Fourth."

"This is actually my fifth."

"Right. You guys are the best kid artists in the world! You'll get invited over and over again. This fair is a once in a life time opportunity. There's even another art show!" Stella was lying through her teeth, but everyone still looked unsure.

"I heard Lady Gaga was going to be there." Amber added.

"And…. Barney?" Jasmine stammered.

Stella shot Jasmine a look_. Barney? _Jasmine shuddered under her friend's cold glare.

"I love Barney!" One of the guy judges shouted. "Can't miss this fair."

"Right!" Stella shouted.

"I want to see Barney!" Molly cried. Stella shot her a look.

"Shut up Molly!" Stella shrieked.

"Wait a second. You guys aren't going?" the girl judge asked.

"Oh, of course we are! We're headed there right now." Amber lied.

"Yay!" Molly cried getting another death glare from Stella.

"Ok, let's go. The judges shouted. "Where is it?"

"Rome." Jasmine answered. The judges left.

"That was easier than I thought," Stella said. "Now we need to take over."

**Olive POV**

There was something going on with Chyna. Olive could tell she wasn't the only one who noticed. She noted the look of concern on Fletcher's face. She chuckled to herself. Fletcher and Chyna really would make a perfect couple.

_Fletcher and Chyna._

Olive suddenly realized what was wrong with Chyna! She was realizing her feelings for Fletcher!

The only person totally oblivious was Angus. He was too busy ordering every single thing on the menu. Literally.


	5. The Museum

**I know I said that I'd have this chapter up by eight on Sunday, but every time I tried to upload it, fanfiction kept saying I had to "log in." I think I "logged in" about thirty times.**

**So sorry, **

**Stella POV**

Stella and the rest of the girls walked into the museum office.

"Can I speak to the head judge for the competition?" Stella asked the lady at the desk

"Sure, hold on."

A minute later, a man entered the room. He looked about thirty, wore a tan suit, and a pair of black glasses. His hair was neatly swept to one side. He looked panicked, as if he was about to have a seizure.

"Can I help you? I really don't have time for this. All of my youth judges quit at the last moment!"

"Actually sir, that's why we're here. We would like to help you judge this show." Stella replied.

"Well, I am desperate, but you all must prove your art skills, by each having a painting done by three hours."

"What!" Stella shrieked. "I mean, sure that's no problem." She flashed a smile.

"Great, I'll see you in three hours. Oh, my names Jason by the way."

Once he left Amber and Jasmine turned to Stella. "Now what?" Jasmine demanded.

"Uh, there are tons of artists on the streets of Paris. We just buy four paintings and sign our names." Stella said nervously.

"Forgery!" Amber shrieked.

"Yes?" Stella squeaked.

Molly just looked confused. "I thought we were going to see Barney at the fair."

**Fletcher POV**

After Angus had finished eating, the kids rushed out of the café.

"I really hope you win this thing Fletcher." Chyna said as she walked beside him.

"I know. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, you're a great artist!" Olive reassured her friend.

"When's lunch?" Angus asked.

**Stella POV**

Stella rushed to the first artist she saw on the streets.

"This will definitely work," She told her friends.

"Ooh, I like this one." Molly held up a painting of a cat cuddled up with a puppy.

After they bought four paintings, the girls quickly rushed to their suite.

Molly examined her puppy painting. "Now what?"

"Sign your name, Molly!" Stella cried.

"Um, I can't cause the real artist's name is on it." Amber said.

"Ughh." Stella groaned. "I guess we should buy some paint and cover it up."

"How about you guys get ready for the show, and I'll go buy everyone's paint? Just give me the colors." Jasmine suggested.

"Ok!" Stella said. She grinned. "This just might work! Oh, and I need red and blue."

"Orange and yellow."

"Purple and Blue."

Jasmine quickly jotted down the orders, and ran to find the closest art store.

The other girls rushed to get dressed.

Stella dressed quickly, she had work to do. One, pray she and at least two girls got the job.

She nervously entered the living room and waited for the others to finish changing.

"What if this doesn't work? What if this was a bad idea." She mumbled.

"Ok, I'm back!" Jasmine ran into the room and handed all the paint to Stella. Stella took the paint and sat down next to the four paintings. She slowly began to paint over the artist's name. Once, the others were done, they helped. Finally they headed out the door.

**Later- Stella POV**

Stella nervously knocked on the door to the Museum office.

"Hello? Jason?"

"Why hello. Let's see what you've got." Jared entered the room and sat down in a chair. He motioned for Stella to come forward. She handed him the painting.

"Ah, the Eifel tower. Lovely. Now tell me, what was your inspiration?"

Stella knew she should have seen an interview coming. Stupid her. She had to think fast, She thought back to all the TV competitions she'd seen.

"Well, I have always thought the Eifel tower was so pretty at night. All lit up, the moonlight hitting it at just the right angle. It really is a marvelous piece of art."

Jason nodded. "I totally agree with you. Now I really don't have much time for any more questions. Jasmine step forward. What was your inspiration?"

Stella glanced at the painting of the ocean. She hoped her friend would come up with something.

She did. So did Amber. But then it was Molly's turn.

"Well, I love cats. They are so cute. I also love dogs! And I think they should be friends and live happily ever after!" Molly said. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Stella slapped her hand onto her forehead.

Jason was looking at Molly with a confused look on his face. This is the end, Stella thought as Jason turned to her.

"Well, I think You guys can qualify." He turned to Molly. "I know I'm going to regret this, but you too Molly."

"Yay!" Molly cried.

Grinning the girls left the office.

**Chyna POV**

Chyna and Fletcher were in the meeting room at the museum. Angu had gone to the bathroom, and Olive had wanted to explore the museum.

Fletcher looked really nervous. It was sort of… cute. Chyna mentally slapped herself for even thinking that.

"Must win, must win, must win." Fletcher said over and over again.

Chyna couldn't help herself. She grabbed Fletcher's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Confused Fletcher turned to look at Chyna. She just smiled.

"You'll win. I know it." Chyna said. She forced herself to let go of his hand. What was wrong with her? An awkward silence followed her reassuring.

"Sooo, where's Olive?" Fletcher asked breaking the silence.

"Exploring." Chyna answered. She hoped Olive would return as soon as possible.

Fletcher glanced at his watch." The show starts in thirty minutes. You should text her."

Chyna pulled out her phone and quickly texted Olive.

_Help me, so awkward. Show starts in 30. Please come fast, so awkward._

Chyna looked up to see Fletcher staring at her. He quickly looked away blushing. She did the same. No one spoke.

How more awkward could this get.

**Olive POV**

Olive glanced at Chyna's text. She grinned. Perfect. The more time they spent together alone, the better. It usually started out awkward but got better. Right. Olive decided not to return to the meeting room. Chyna would thank her for this one day.

Olive continued cruising the museum. She still ahd twenty five minutes till the show, but this was getting pretty boring all by herself. She sighed and went to find Angus.


	6. Youth Judges

**Fletcher POV**

The art show had begun. The community room was now open to the public. The judges would come in an hour, but for now contestants could answer questions for the public, and see what they were up against.

Fletcher was walking around the room examining the adult artist's paintings. Some of them were really good. That made Fletcher even more nervous.

"Hey man." Angus greeted Fletcher. He was examining a painting of a dessert table. Typical Angus.

"I hope this one wins! It's the best I've seen all day." Angus said. Fletcher shot him a look. Some friend.

"Sorry, I meant to say, you're totally going to win this." Angus stuttered.

Sighing Fletcher continued to look around.

**Chyna POV**

"How could you leave me alone with him?" Chyna asked Olive. "I mean what kind of best friend are you?"

Olive sighed. "I'm just trying to help. You both like each other and I thought you would eventually come together if you spent some quality time alone."

"That's so stupid! He's probably moved on already!" Chyna cried.

"Trust me he hasn't." Olive said. "If you don't think my being alone idea is going to work, how about….. ooh, making him jealous?"

"That's just not right." Chyna said. "Where do you get your ideas anyway?"

"TV. All the sitcoms and reality shows I've watched since the day I was born."

"I can't process the fact that you remember what you're parents watched on TV the day you were born." Chyna sounded a bit freaked out.

"My mom watched Friends and Full House," Olive remembered.

**Stella POV**

"Ok girls, time to get this plan into action." Stella said.

The judges were supposed to enter the room in half an hour. In the time they had left, Stella explained the plan to the girls.

"Remember, this has to work, or we look like fools." Stella said.

Smiling she opened the door to the meeting room.

**Fletcher POV**

As the judges entered, everyone clapped. Fletcher did too, until he saw who the youth judges were. Shocked he dropped his phone on the ground.

Confused at why Fletcher's phone was on the ground, Chyna bent to pick it up. Beside her, she felt Olive freeze. Still confused Chyna looked to where her friends were staring. She froze.

Fletcher took his phone from Chyna. "What is she doing here?"

"Ok!" the announcer's voice boomed. "The three judges and four youth judges will now judge the paintings. Will everyone else please leave the room. There are refreshments in the lobby."

Still shocked the kids slowly walked to the crowded lobby.

"Hey you guys!"

The kids turned to the voice and were delighted to see Tati, Tina, Steven, and Paul coming toward them.

"So, how's it going? Think you can win?" Tina asked eagerly.

"You won't believe who the youth judges are!" Fletcher cried.

"Who?" Steven asked.

"Stella!" Olive whimpered.

"How?" Paul asked. "Of all the people, that just doesn't make sense.

"I know," Chyna said.

"She's probably up to no good." Tati said. "She always has some kind of plan in that pretty little head of hers."

"She's making me so nervous." Fletcher sighed. "What if I lose because of her?"

"That won't happen." Chyna reassured Fletcher. She didn't sound too sure.

"I guess we should just wait and see what happens. Remember, it's not only up to one youth judge. There are two more, plus real judges." Tina said.

"Actually, there are three more, and they're her best friends." Angus said speaking for the first time.

"Oh no." Tina gasped.

"There are still three real judges." Chyna suggested.

"Hey, for all we know, that's Stella's father." Paul said pointing to the convention poster that had a picture of all three judges."

"Actually, that's Jason Brell. He's one of the best artists in the world. The other two are Marigold Brell and Martin Slovak." Fletcher said. "Marigold is Jason's wife, and I have no idea who martin is."

"He's the president of Norway." Olive said without hesitation. "Martin Slovak was born on October 12th 1962. He was born in Norway and raised by his mother and uncle after his father died. The former lawyer..." Olive recited but was interrupted by Fletcher.

"Ok, whatever. We can't really do anything but wait and see what happens."

The kids were quiet after that.

**Stella POV**

Walking around and staring at art was really boring. The only person who enjoyed it was Molly.

"Oooh!" She cried. "Look at that one!"

Fletcher's painting was the last one.

"I think I like this one the best." Molly concluded.

"Shut up Molly!" Stella shrieked. The older judges turned to look at her. "I mean, I liked Vincent Van Pele's better."

The judges turned to look at Vincent van Pele's painting. No one knew what it was, and not because it was abstract. Vincent was just a terrible artist.

"Really?" Jason asked. "I actually agree with Molly, Fletcher's is awesome."

"It's too colorful." Amber lied.

"Yeah, what kind of color choices are those?" Jasmine backed up Amber. "Red is so last year."

Jason eyed Jasmine's red dress.

"That totally supports why you're wearing red," Jason's wife Marigold said. But, oh well. I guess if you guys really think Fletcher shouldn't win this, let's go for our second choice."

"Can Fletcher at least come in second?" The last judge, Martin asked.

"No!" All the girls cried.

"What is with you guys? Look, just because you guys don't like Fletcher, doesn't change the fact that we have to be fair." Marigold announced.

"That settles it, Fletcher's first place." Jason concluded.

**Jason POV**

Jasper's phone rang right before the judges were going to make the announcement.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason. This is your previous youth judge."

"Where are you? Why did you quit?"

"We were tricked into quitting by a girl named Stacy? Stef? Stella? Yeah, I think it was a Stella Reed."

"You were tricked?"

"Yeah, she told us there was a can't miss fair over in Rome, and we fell for it. I just called to say sorry."

"That's fine. We're just about done anyway."

"Ok, but just don't trust Stella. I think she's got something up her sleeve."

**Ok, how is it? Remember to review. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday.**


	7. Caught

_**Sorry, I had this typed up but forgot to upload it.**_

**Chyna POV**

They were about to announce the winners, but everyone was too nervous to be excited. Fletcher was pacing, Olive bit her fingernails, and Chyna's hair was in her mouth.

"Hello, we are about to announce the winner." Jason began. "And the winner is Fletcher!"

Fletcher jumped up in shock, and Chyna screamed. Tina, Tati, Steven and Paul clapped wildly.

**Stella POV**

"What!" Stella shrieked. "I thought we agreed that someone else would win this contest!" She screamed at Jason who stepped back in shock.

"We just did what we thought was right. Fletcher really deserves to win." Marigold cut in.

Stella turned to her friends.

"Uh, I need to go… call my… dog!" Jasmine lied. She ran out the door.

"I should go with her, you know how she gets." Amber said hurrying out the door.

"Ugghh! How am I supposed to get revenge now?" She asked Molly, who was frozen on stage. "I spent all that money on those four stupid paintings just to be a judge on this stupid art show. I mean I could have used that money on an outfit…" Stella froze, realizing what she had just said. She turned toward the judges.

Jason was staring at her with a furious look on his face. The entire audience had gone quiet.

"Did you buy those paintings I asked you to paint?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, and she let me buy the puppy one!" Molly said gleefully.

"Shut up Molly!" Stella shrieked as Jason led her back into the office.

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher ignored Stella's screaming as he walked up on stage to get his certificate.

He would deal with her later.

Marigold handed Fletcher his certificate and the mic.

"Thank's for the award! I just wanted to thank my best friends for being here today. Chyna, Olive, and Angus." He bowed and left the stage.

Chyna POV

After Fletcher finished his speech, Chyna stormed to the museum office. She barged in.

Stella was sitting in a chair. Jason was talking on the phone. A scruffy man covered in paint sat next to Stella.

Jason put down the phone.

"That was your parents, they're on their way." Jason said. He sat down across from Stella. "What you did was very wrong. You signed your name on someone else's art and entered an art show illegally.

Stella sniffled, "What did my parents say?"

"We said that we would ground you for life." two voices said from the doorway.

Chyna turned around to see a man and women standing behind her. They looked furious. "Stella, you're coming home right now." The man growled.

The women began to cry.

"Uh, can I help you?" Jason said to Chyna, finally noticing her.

"No, I'm good." Chyna turned around and headed out the door. She could here the Reeds screaming at their daughter down the hall.

**Fletcher POV**

"That stupid, stealing, wack a doodle, lab rat. Who does she think she is?" Olive cried.

"Forget about her!" Fletcher said. "I still won. She failed to sabotage the show."

Suddenly Chyna came running into the room. "Stella, shouldn't be bothering us anymore, she's grounded for life!"

"Well, she deserves it." Fletcher said.

"Yeah that stpid, scheming, freaky-" Olive was interrupted by her friends.

"We get it!"

"Anyways, Chyna, are you still entering the singing competition tomorrow?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah. I wanna win that so bad."

"Well at least Stella's not going to sabotage that." Angus said.

"Yeah that stinky, scheming, rag doll-"

Olive!" her friends cried.

"Sorry, just making a point." Olive muttered.

"So, when's lunch?" Angus asked.

**Amber POV**

Amber and Jasmine were behind one of the banisters listening to the conversation.

"To bad Stella didn't succeed in her plan for revenge." Amber sighed.

"I think we can help her out." Jasmine said. "We can sabotage the singing competition!"

"How? Stells, is the plan maker, we can't do it by oursekves." Amber pointed out. The girls walked out of the museum and headed for their suite.

"Do you know where Stella is?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, Molly said her parents took her back home."

"They went back to Florence! That means she's not even in the country anymore!" Jasmine freaked out.

"Do you think we should also head back to Italy?" Amber asked.

"And end our vacation? No, let's stay. Maybe we can finish the revenge for Stella. That would be fun!" Jasmine suggested.

"But she's the smart one." Amber admitted.

"Well, she'll be so proud if we can finish the revenge job for her!"

"Ok, just as long as we don't get in trouble."

"Let's go find Molly!"

**Stella POV**

Back in Florence, Stella sat in her room. Her parents had taken her home as soon as they left the museum. Stella looked down at her phone. Two new texts, one from Amber one from Molly.

_Stells, want us to get revenge on Fletcher for you?_

Stella sighed. Maybe her friends could finish the job. She began to type.

_Sure why not?_

Amber texted back

_We won't disappoint!_

Next she read Moll'y text.

_I went online and there is no fair with Barney and Lady Gaga _

Stella groaned.

_That's because we made it up! _She texted back.

_Really?_

Stella groaned again and fell back on her bed.

**Chyna POV**

Chyna was practicing for the show. It was less than twenty four hours away, and she was pumped. She had decided to sing Unstoppable, and was now practicing really hard.

"Hey Chyna." Olive came in to the suite and grabbed an apple before entering their room.

"What's up Chyna?" Fletcher came in and gave her a nod.

Chyna blushed as her heart beat faster. Was she really developing a crush on Fletcher? She barely managed to finish the song with him sitting on the couch. Stuttering something about Olive and Angus she excused herself and ran into the room she shared with Olive.

"Ready for the show?" Olive asked as Chyna entered.

"I was until Fletcher sat down on the couch."

Olive laughed. "How sweet."

Chyna shuddered. "What is wrong with me?" She gasped. "This is _Fletcher_ we're talking about."

"It's totally normal Chyna." Olive said.

"How do you know?"

"Yeah… um, I'm sorta going through it with my crush on Angus. I mean _Angus_!"

"You have a crush on _Angus_!" Chyna shrieked.

"Not so loud!" Olive cried. "Yeah, I know it's crazy."

"Don't worry, at least we can help each other out."


	8. Fever

**Please remember to read then review. I take suggestions. BTW, it's their third day in Paris.**

**Chyna POV**

The next day Chyna woke up with a headache. Her thought also hurt.

"Oh no she moaned. Olive!" The girl in the bed next to her didn't even stir. Chyna remembered the fact that Olive was a deep sleeper. She took her pillow and threw it at Olive.

Still nothing.

Frustrated, Chyna got up and started to shake Olive.

Still Nothing.

Chyna grabbed her flute and played a very high C sharp.

Still nothing.

"Ok, how can she still not be up?" Chyna went into tha bathroom and filled a bucket with water. Ice cold water. She walked back into the room, coughing, and dumped the water on Olive.

"Aaarrgghhhh!" Olive sat up in shock. "Chyna!"

**Olive POV**

Olive was mad. All she was doing was sleepinig, and Chyna had gone and dumped water on her. What the heck? Shivering, Olive took in the girl next to her.

"Chyna, you don't look very good." Olive whispered.

"I think I have a fever."  
>Olive felt her friends forehead. "I think you do too."<p>

"I can't perform like this!" Chyna said weakly.

"Don't talk, just lie down. I'm going to go make soup." Olive said. She tucked Chyna in and hurried into the kitchen.

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher and Angus walked into the living room, to find Olive banging around in the kitchen.

"Olive, What are you doing?" Fletcher asked suspiciously.

"Chyna has a hundred degree fever. I'm making soup!" Olive said. She took out a huge pot.

"Ooh, what kind?" Angus asked happily.

Fletcher shot him a look. "Chyna can't be sick today. Isn't she performin?"

Olive sighed. "We need to heal her by eight a clock tonight. So Please let me make my soup. Olive began mentally scanning thousands of soup recipes.

Fletcher walked into his room. He glanced at the clock. It was seven thirty. Did they have any medicine? Chyna would need some if she was going to sing today.

Fletcher made a vow to take care of Chyna. He would do everything he could to help her. He walked out of his room, and entered hers.

**Chyna POV**

Chyna was shivering under the blankets, when Fletcher walked.

Chyna panicked. She did not want Fletcher to see her so frail.

"Chyna! You look terrible! You need more blankets. He said.

He opened the closet and scanned for extra blankets. "What kind of suite doesn't offer extra blankets?" He muttered. He turned to Chyna. "Be right back. I'm going to go downstairs and get blankets." He hurried out the door.

"How sweet." Chyna though. "He really cares about me!" She said the last part out loud. "I did not just say that…stupid hormones…"

**Olive POV**

Olive was adding the chicken to the broth when Fletcher charged in, pulled open the front door, and ran out.

"Ok… lover boy has officially gone crazy." Olive said to Angus, who was eyeing Olive's chicken noodle soup.

"Oh yeah…" he replied dreamily.

"Now if I want to help Chyna, we also should put a wet cloth on her head. Angus, could you do that?"

Angus sighed. "Ok, just to help a friend. But only in one condition."

Olive braced herself for the worst.

"You give me some of the soup."

Olive let out a sigh of relief. "Fine."

Angus grinned and walked into Chyna's room.

**Angus POV**

"A hot cloth or a cold cloth?" Angus asked himself. It had to be hot, right? He probably should have checked with Olive, but she was all the way in the kitchen. It was too far away. One room is not a walking distance.

Angus put a tub in the sink, and filled it with hot water. Then he set it next to Chyna's bed and dipped a cloth into the water. Chyna was fast asleep. He placed the cloth on her forehead.

"Aaarrrgghh!" Chyna woke up with a start. She threw the cloth of her head. "Angus, what are you doing?"

Olive came rushing into the room. Fletcher followed behind her, carrying blankets.

Olive dipped her hand into the tub of water. "Angus, why did you give her burning hot water?" Olive asked. She was really panicking.

"I thought I was supposed to…"

"Why would you think that?" Fletcher asked.

"I thought we were trying to keep her warm. Fletcher was getting blankets…"

"The cold cloth is to make her fever go down. Never mind. Fletcher, you do the cloth. Chyna, the soup is almost done."

"Thanks Olive." Chyna lay back down. Fletcher took the tub of water and headed for the bathroom. Olive left the room.

Angus watched Olive leave. "Do I still get my soup?" he called after her.

Olive turned back around. "Sure, why not. But don't make me regret it."

"Yay!" Angus ran into the kitchen, almost trampling Olive in the process.

"I regret it…" Olive sighed.

**Fletcher POV **

Fletcher filled the tub with cold water and walked into Chyna's room.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"No not really."

"Don't worry about it. We'll fix you up, so you can sing today."

"Thanks Fletch. I really hope so…"

Fletcher dipped another cloth into the tub and placed it on her head. He felt her relax.

"So what song are you singing again?"

"Unstoppable."

"Oh."

An awkward silence followed. Fletcher really wanted to kiss her, but he resisted.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Angus wants to go to the food festival tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"A lot of people have cooking contests, bake offs, cook offs. They make different foods, and the audience picks the best." Chyna explained.

"Well, no wonder angus wants to go." Fletcher laughed.

"Yep, a festival dedicated to food. Free food. Olive wants to enter the pie challenge."

"Oh, she could win that with her blueberry dream pie." Fletcher said.

"Yeah." More awkward silence.

Then, Fletcher decided to go for it. He leaned down and kissed her.

**He finally did it! What do you think? Good? Bad? So-So? Remember to review!**


	9. A Rat Costume

**Chyna POV**

Fletcher had run out of the room. That coward…

She had found herself kissing him back. They had broken apart, gasping for air. Then, Fletcher had panicked and the next second was gone.

"This is going to make things awkward." Chyna muttered. Then she fell asleep.

**Fletcher POV**

"You did what?" Angus practically yelled.

"Sush. Keep it down." Fletcher whispered.

"Sorry. I just found that really surprising."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No offense dude, but you're know as a coward." Angus opened a bag of Doritos and popped a chip into his mouth.

Fletcher shook his head. "I'm not a coward."

"Olive is scared of a lot of things. Curly fries, ghosts, mermaids, ogres, devils, Dracula. AKA, things that don't exist… and curly fries. But you are scared of pictures or drawings of dragons. Girls you like. AKA, things that do exist, and you have to come face to face with."

"Fletcher huffed. "What's your point?"

My point is…. You need to MAN UP!" Angus stood up and left the room, leaving Fletcher with just his thoughts.

**Olive POV**

"Chyna's feeling a lot better!" Olive cried happily. The guys were playing a video game in the living room. Angus glanced up.

"You're looking good too." He said.

Olive glared at him. "That means we should get ready to go see the competition." She said turning to Fletcher.

"Great, I'll go get ready."

As he disappeared, Chyna came out of her room, humming.

"I feel fine now."

"I know. It's like a miracle" Olive said.

"Well, I'm ready. We should get going." Chyna said. She opened the front door.

"We still have an hour…" Olive said.

"I know but I want to go early!" Chyna looked excited.

"Fletcher and Angus aren't ready."

Olive watched her best friend turn bright red. "Um, t-t- they can catch up later…"

"We can't wait?" Olive asked.

"No, we have to get there early." Chyna stuttered.

"Chyna, what's going on?"

Before Chyna could answer, Fletcher walked in.

"Well-" Fletcher stopped when he saw Chyna. He turned a light pink color.

Olive watched her two friends. "Seriously, what is going on here?"

"Um, we don't have time for this, we should get going." Chyna said. She walked out the door. Fletcher followed her out.

Olive turned to Angus. "Is it just me, or has this trip been really awkward?"

Angus just shrugged. "Who cares? Can we stop for some bacon on the way to the competition?"

**Jasmine POV**

"Ok, are we all set up?" Jasmine asked Amber.

"I don't know. You still haven't told me what we're doing." Amber lifted up a mouse costume, and examined it. "What is this for?"

Jasmine took the costume from her friend and hung it back on its hanger. "Chyna left the outfit she's going to wear on stage here during one of the dress rehearsals. Her plan was to put it on in one of the dressing rooms. Well, I hid that costume in the boys' bathroom, so she won't have any choice but to wear that rat suit."

"What kind of idea is that?" Amber asked.

Jasmine's face fell, "I know it's not the best, but I couldn't think of anything else. Stella is the smart one."

"How did you get the outfit in the boys' bathroom, anyway? Did you go in there?"

"No, no I didn't. I told my brother to hide it."

"You know, Chyna has seven friends coming to see her, and four of them are guys. What if they find the clothes?" Amber asked.

"Smart thinking…. How do we get those clothes back? We need to hide them where no one will find them."

"Where's your brother?"

"He left."

The girls walked over to the boys' bathroom, and stood outside the door. A minute later, a three year old boy, and his eightish year old brother walked by. Jasmine stopped them.

"Hey little kids, can you do me a favor and get some clothes my brother left in the third stall?"

The younger boy started crying. The boys hurried away.

"Well that didn't work." Amber said. A teenage boy walked towards them. "Try flirting!"

Jasmine walked over to the guy. "Hi, I'm Jaz." She twirled her hair, and gave a dazzling smile. "Will you do me a favor and get a bundle of clothes my brother left in the third stall?"

The boy gave her a weird look and walked away.

"Ugghhh." Jasmine sat down on a bench next to Amber. "Now what?"

"Hey guys." Molly smiled and sat down next to her friends. "I think we missed that Barney fair thing. Do you think it will come back next year?"

"At least you're pretty." Jasmine grumbled.

"Yay! I'm pretty!" Molly examined her pink nails. An idea popped into Jasmine's head. She turned to Molly.

"Molly, can you do me a favor? I left some clothes in the boys' bathroom, but I'm too tired to get it."

"KK!" Molly stood up and pushed open the door to the bathroom.

"Wow, that was easy." Amber said.

"You know, I feel bad for her." Jasmine said. "She's so…"

"Stupid, gullible, weird, must I go on?" Amber interrupted.

"No, I get the picture." The girls were silent for a second.

"Oh no." Amber suddenly said.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

Amber pointed to a boy entering the restroom.

**Molly POV**

Molly entered the bathroom and took a look around. It didn't look like any girls' restroom she'd ever been in. Oh well, probably a new style.

She entered the third stall, and grabbed the clothes. She left the stall and examined herself in the mirror. Just then a guy came in. Molly smiled and waved. She skipped out of the room. The man just stared.

"A pretty girl in the men's' room. Not something you'd see every day." He muttered in

**Jasmine POV**

"Ok, now we have her clothes. What do we do with them?" Jasmine asked. Molly shrugged.

Amber sighed. "How about, we throw them in the dumpster behind the building?"

Jasmine examined the clothes. A blue cami, a flowered pencil skirt and a cardigan from Abercrombie. Expensive, but nothing special. "Sure why not."

"Then, we can break into the music area and steal Chyna's soundtrack." Amber suggested.

"Me likey." Jasmine high fived her friend.

"Let's get started!" Molly cried.

**Chyna POV**

"Ok, I'm going to go get ready for the show." Chyna said, once they arrived at the theater.

"Did you bring your clothes?" Olive asked.

"I left them in the dressing room last rehearsal."

"Ok, I'll wait here with the boys. Tati, Tina, Paul, and Steven should be here soon. The show starts in less than forty- five minutes." Olive sat down on a bench. Chyna shot her friends a quick smile and hurried to the dressing room.

It was like crazy inside the room. Contestants were running around like crazy. Smiling, Chyna searched the closet for her hanger. She couldn't find it. Panicked, she searched again, and again, and again. It wasn't there.

She hurried outside to where Olive was waiting.

"Olive, my clothes are gone!" she shrieked.

Olive stood up and followed Chyna to the dressing room. The girls searched everywhere, but couldn't find the outfit anywhere.

"Do we have time to hurry back to the suite?" Chyna asked.

"The show is in fifteen minutes. Going back will take at least fifteen minutes. Plus fifteen more minutes to get here."

"Fletcher told us what happened." Tati and Tina hurried into the room.

"Do you think someone has extra clothes lying around?" Tina asked.

The four girls went around asking for any extra clothes. All the other contestants were already ready.

"Look, there's one outfit in the closet." Olive pointed out.

Not even glancing at what it was, Chyna grabbed it and hurried into the bathroom.

Two minutes later, she entered the room, frowning. "I am not wearing this." She grumbled.

"Um yes you are." Olive said. "We don't have any other choice. She pushed Chyna into the hall.

Fletcher and Angus' eyes grew as big as saucers, as they took in Chyna's outfit.

"You look…" Angus started.

"…interesting." Fletcher finished.

"I feel like poo." Chyna said. She looked down at her dazzling rat costume.

**Remember to read and review. This story is so much fun to write, and I hope that even Folive fans are giving this story a chance.**

**BTW, I love you Flyna fans. Thanks for the very few reviews. Even if there are not many, they still are reviews and they make me happy.**


	10. What was THAT?

**Amber POV**

Amber, Molly and Jasmine hurried to the sound room. A man sat in a chair behind hundreds of different buttons.

"Hi I'm Jaz." Jasmine held out her hand for the man to shake. "I'm Chyna's BFF."

"Who's Chyna?" The man asked.

"One of the contestants. Dark skin, jet black hair, rat costume…"

"Oh yeah. Tell me, is she really wearing that on stage?"

"Yep. My best friend is very original." Jasmine said. "I only mix with the best."

Amber noted how Jasmine's voice sounded as sweet like caramel. But knowing Jaz as well as Amber did, it was obvious she was lying.

"So how can I help you ladies?"

"Chyna had a last minute song change." Molly butted in. Amber handed over a cd. "She wants to sing this song."

"Couldn't she have given me this herself?" The man asked.

"Yeah, but she's very busy getting her rat makeup on. The art of makeup is very hard." Jasmine said.

"Very well." The man took the cd and handed Amber the old one.

"Thank you." Amber called as the girls left the room.

**Chyna POV**

From backstage, Chyna watched the contestants from a small TV.

"Some of these people are really good." Chyna said. A girl was singing Rolling in the Deep, and she was amazing.

Olive smiled. Fletcher, Angus, Tati, Tina, Paul and Steven were all in the audience. Only Olive was backstage with her friend.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Olive reassured her friend.

"I hope… does this rat costume make me look fat?"

"Next up, Chyna Parks." The announcers voice boomed. The audience clapped and Olive pushed Chyna on stage.

Chyna walked confidently on stage, noting that the audience had gone quiet. Many people looked confused to see a giant rat walk on stage.

Chyna froze as the track came on.

"Come on everybody! Let's sing the ABCs!" The lady on the cd said. "A B C D E F G!"

Confused, Chyna did the only thing she could. She sang along. "H I J K L M N O P!"

Humiliated, Chyna had to also sing Twinkle Twinkle, Mary had a Little Lamb and The Itsy Bitsy Spider. Finally the track was over. Chyna bowed and ran off the stage, trying not to look at the audience's bewildered expressions..

**Fletcher POV**

"What was that?" Angus asked

"I have no idea…" Fletcher answered.

"Yeah, she's not going to win with that performance." Paul said. Beside him, Steven was staring at the stage, eyes wide open.

Tati turned to Tina. "Des, I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Tina nodded. "We should go see what's up." The two girls headed out of the auditorium as the next performer took the stage.

Fletcher sighed. He knew Chyna. (A little too well) She would never sing a song like that unless there was a purpose behind it. Judging from the look on her face, there was no purpose. That meant that something bad happened. He wanted to leave the auditorium, but as he rose, Angus pulled him back down. Looked like he was stuck.

**Chyna POV**

Backstage, Chyna broke down into tears. "What happened?" she wailed. Olive put her hand around her friend.

"Don't worry. Least the audience heard your beautiful voice, even if it was through the ABCs." Olive said. "And if a bunch of four year olds vote, you might win."

Chyna sniffled. "Yeah, because we're totally going to go seek out houses with two year olds and beg them to vote."

Olive just shrugged.

**Tatiana and Destiny POV**

"That just didn't make sense." Tati mused as the girls walked down the hall.

"Yeah, there's no way Chyna would sing that song on purpose." Tina said.

"Or dress in that outfit." Tati added.

"Hey, I need to pee." Tina suddenly said. "Come with me?"

"Sure." The girls headed towards the restroom when Tati's phone rang. "I need to get this. Don't worry I'll wait out here, while you pee."

Tina entered the bathroom and walked into a stall. A few seconds later, she heard the door open and a group of girls walk in. Being in the same place as them, Tina couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"I cannot believe we actually got away with switching cds!"

"Yeah, did you hear Chyna sing that song?"

"She looked amazing in that costume we set out."

"Stella is going to be so proud."

"Can we see Barney now?"

"Yeah, we should celebrate."

After fussing over hair and makeup, the girls left the bathroom, and Tina came out of the stall. She washed her hands and hurried out of the bathroom. "So Stella's friends are behind this. What's with the Barney, though?" she mumbled to herself.

**Chyna POV**

Tati and Tina came running into the dressing room. "We know what happened."

Chyna stood up. "What?" She and Olive asked at the same time.

"Stella's friends switched the cds and threw away your clothes." Tina explained.

"I should have known." Chyna mumbled.

"Yeah, those stupid, idiotic, playing, foolish, freak job-" Olive began, but she was interrupted by Chyna.

"We get it Olive. And I guess I'm not winning because of those three."

"They're not giving up." Tati said.

"I know, I'm going to talk to them." Chyna decided.

"What?" Olive said. "You can't do that. You have to fight back. Get revenge!"

"Why? This is stupid. I'll just do whatever they want me to do, and then once they get what they want, they'll stop." Chyna reasoned.

"But it's not fun that way." Olive whined.

"Not everything can be done the fun way." Chyna said. With that, she left the room.

Olive turned to Tati and Tina. "Well, I'm not going down without a fight."

**Ok, what did you think? People please remember to Review! Otherwise I'll think this story sucks and stop writing!**


	11. The Fair

**Chyna POV**

The next morning, Chyna searched for her enemies. She searched the game room, but only found Steven and Paul.

The cafeteria was filled with strangers and Angus.

The library just had strangers and Olive.

Chyna finally found them at the outdoor pool.

Yes, the hotel had two pools. One indoor, one outdoor.

"What do you want?" Jasmine asked, when she saw Chyna walking towards them.

"I wanted to talk to you." Chyna said.

"About?" Amber asked.

Chyna took a deep breath. "I'm tired of you guys pushing me around. I got twelfth place yesterday, and there were only thirteen contestants."

"Was the guy in thirteenth place, the guy who trained his monkeys to sing?" Molly asked.

"Never mind that… but yes…" Chyna said. She shuddered. Monkeys singing, was just a whole lot of screeching and wailing. Chyna turned to Jasmine. "Look, I've decided that I'll do anything as long as you leave me alone."

Jasmine placed a manicured finger on her chin and thought. "Let us think about it. We must talk to Stella first."

"Fine."

"Fine."

**Olive POV**

"My blueberry dream pie is complete." Olive announced as Chyna entered the front door.

"Great. When do we get to go to the actual fair?" Angus said, eyeing the pie.

"Another hour. I also baked a cake, and I need Fletcher to decorate it." Olive pulled her cake out of the oven.

Fletcher grinned. "Hand over the icing."

Olive gave him the icing. "I better go change." She ran out of the room.

**Chyna POV**

Angus stood up. "I have to go look for my biggest fork."

"You brought a big fork?" Chyna asked.

"Get your own." Angus yelled.

"Calm down. I didn't say I wanted to use it."

Angus left the room. Chyna walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a granola bar and peered over Fletcher's shoulder, at the cake.

"That's nice." Chyna said. The cake was frosted white, with swirls of color. It reminded of her of marbles. The white and rainbow ones.

Fletcher smiled at her, and Chyna's heart melted. She remembered her first kiss. _Their_ first kiss.

"Thanks. Frosting and cake are just another form of art." Fletcher replied proudly.

Chyna nodded, not sure what to say after that.

Fletcher POV

The awkward silence was driving Fletcher nuts. He slammed his tube of icing down with a slap.

"Listen Chyna, I can't take all this awkwardness any more. It's driving me crazy. I. Like. You. What's your reaction?"

Chyna just stood there. Fletcher's face turned red with anger.

"Answer me, Chyna." Fletcher's voice softened. "I can take rejection."

Chyna smiled. "Well, you're not going to get rejection because, I like you too." She said it softly, avoiding his eyes.

"That's ok Chyna. I didn't think you'd like- wait what?"

"I said I like you too."

It was Fletcher's turn to stand there, dumbfounded.

Chyna gave Fletcher an awkward hug and kissed his cheek. He just stood there, blushing.

"I need to go get ready so, see ya." Chyna gave a small smile, her face also red, and walked into her room and plopped down on Olive's bed.

Olive looked at Chyna's flushed face curiously.

**Olive POV**

Olive could not believe that Fletcher had admitted his feelings for Chyna.

Well, it had always been obvious he had a crush. The whole school knew that Fletcher was Chyna obsessed, but he had never strait out said it to her face. Normally, he just ran away.

It wasn't like him. Fletcher was the quiet, shy, stupid one.

Olive congratulated her friend, but couldn't help feel jealous. Not jealous of _Fletcher_, of course.

She was jealous of how Chyna had a fairytale ending but she didn't.

Chyna sighed, a smile playing on her lips.

Olive stood up. "We should really get going."

Chyna also got up. "Yeah, let's go."

The two girls collected the boys and walked to the fair.

"Oh my gosh! I smell sausages!" Angus cried. He ran towards one of the booths.

Fletcher sniffed the air. "I don't smell sausages."

"I smell a lot of things, but not sausages." Chyna said.

"The map says the sausage stand is all the way on the other side of this fair." Olive told the others.

"How do you know? You're not holding a map." Fletcher said.

Olive just stared at him. "Hello, photographic memory. So stupid…" Olive muttered the last part under her breath.

Fletcher still heard her. "Hey!"

Chyna shot Olive a look.

"Anyways, the pie contest is first, so we should head that way." Olive said.

The kids headed towards the pie booth. Olive could smell wonderful smells coming from the booths. People were bustling around getting ready to win prizes, and the atmosphere excited her.

A long table was set up, and people holding pies were sitting around it. Olive found her nametag and set down her blueberry pie.

Amber POV

"So are we going to take up Chyna's offer?" Amber asked Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed. "No, not yet. Stella said to mess with the food fair, and then accept the offer."

"So one more prank?" Molly looked up from her cherry pie.

"Yes." Jasmine answered.

Amber grinned. This was an awesome trip! "So can we go to the fair now?"

"Yes, let's go." Jasmine slipped on her coat.

"What prank are we doing, anyway?" Molly wrapped her pie with tin foil.

Jasmine smirked. She slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out a tiny container.

Amber leaned in closer to read the label.

_Spicy Red Hot Ground Pepper_

_France's spiciest pepper._

Amber's eyes widened.

Jasmine gave an evil laugh.

**REVIEW! OR ELSE…OR ELSE…. Or else…. Never mind…**


	12. The Reed Cousins

**Jasmine POV**

The three teenagers crept to the Pie Booth.

"Amber, keep watch." Jasmine instructed.

Amber took her place at the edge of the stand.

Jasmine searched the table for Olive's name tag. She found it and asked Molly for the fork.

Molly took a fork out of her purse and handed it to her friend.

Jasmine carefully made a small hole on the top of the pie and sprinkled the pepper in.

"Jasmine, I see them!" Amber suddenly cried.

Jasmine scurried to cover her tracks. She grabbed Molly by the arm and the three girls hurried away.

Jasmine laughed. "I can't wait to see the judge's reactions! Any one bring a camera?"

"I would have, if someone had told me sooner." Amber answered. She pulled out her phone. "We can take video on our phones."

"I can't wait!" Molly shrieked.

**Chyna POV**

"It's about to start!" Olive shrieked.

Chyna grinned. "Go take your spot at the table."

As Olive scurried to the booth, the other three kids joined the watching crowd.

"Attention, we are beginning." One of the judges said. Three judges began to taste many different pies. The contestants cut thin pieces of pie for the judges. The judges moved along the table. They had blissful faces and looked like they were enjoying the different pies.

"Look, they're tasting Olive's now!" Fletcher whispered.

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Chyna said. Subconsciously, she grabbed Fletcher's hand. He didn't seem to mind.

The three judges each accepted the pieces of pie from Olive.

Chyna watched as they took their bites.

"Agggghhhhh!" The lady judge screamed. She began to run around wildly. She grabbed a flower vase, pulled the flowers out and tried to drink the water inside. Sadly, there wasn't any water in it.

Panicking, she grabbed a random guy's water bottle and gulped it down.

The other two judges also ran around crazily. One grabbed a little boy's slushy. The boy started to cry, and the mother slapped the judge.

The judge slushed down the slushy and shoved some dollar bills in the woman's hands.

Chyna face palmed herself. How could that have happened? But what really broke her, was Olive's face.

She looked devastated. Angus was already up at the table, trying to comfort her.

Chyna and Fletcher watched as Olive pushed Angus away and ran.

Chyna was about to follow her, when she froze. Three girls. Holding phones. Video taping.

**Jasmine POV**

"OMG! Stells! You should have been there! The judges were going crazy!" Jasmine squealed into the phone.

"Oh, guess what! Chyna's heading over here right now." Molly told Jasmine.

"Got to go." Jasmine said into the phone. She shoved her phone into her pocket.

"I thought we had a deal!" An angry Chyna said.

"We never really accepted." Amber replied.

"This is going too far. You were picking on me, but now you're getting to my friends, and that is unacceptable." Chyna yelled.

"Listen, girlie." Jasmine said. "You have no power over us. We do whatever we want to do."

"I told you, I'll do whatever you want!" Chyna said. "Just leave me and my friends alone."

Jasmine took out her phone and dialed Stella's number. "Ok, just give me a second to discuss this with Stella." She sashayed away.

**Stella POV**

"Take the deal." Stella commanded.

"But it's so much fun messing with them." Jasmine argued.

"Honey, listen. This is an opportunity to get stuff we want."

"Like what? A hundred euros?"

"No. Popularity, revenge on my cousin."

"I don't know what happened between you and Lexi, but I need to get back."

The phone went dead.

Angry, Stella slammed her phone down on the table. Memories came flooding back.

_They used to be best friends. Stella and Alexis Reed. They did everything together. But then it happened. The fallout. The end of two cousins._

_The girls were born on the same day. They had the same birthday, and every year, they celebrated together. Now, they were turning ten. The big one- o. Together._

_But 'together' didn't happen._

_Lexi had gotten a huge surprise party, from her friends at school. It was huge, balloons, streamers, horses! Lexi's parents had helped pay for everything. After all, they were rich._

_But even though Stella was invited, no one wished her a happy birthday. Everyone was too caught up in the chocolate fountain, and the ponies, to even notice her._

_For an entire week, Lexi's party was all anyone could talk about. Lexi was always bombarded with huge groups of people. Giving her a spot in the popular crowd. Stella was a nothing._

_Then, something even worse happened. _

_Stella's grandfather got sick. Her mother was devastated and moved her family back to Italy._

_Her grandpa died, but Stella's family did not return to America. They took over the Italian family business._

_Stella started over in a new city, and Lexi never contacted her. They never spoke to each other again._

Tears streamed down her face. She still missed hanging out with Lexi. But Lexi liked all those popular people better than her.

Sure, Stella was extremely popular in Florence, but she'd trade it all for her cousin back.

**Chyna POV**

"Ok, twerp. We still don't know what we want yet, but we'll stop picking on you. Just as long as you keep your side and when we do call, you give us what we want."

Chyna nodded. "Fine. Just stop bullying me and my friends."

Chyna spun around and walked to the picnic area, where Fletcher and Angus were eating spaghetti.

"So?" Chyna asked. "Where's Olive?"

Fletcher sighed. "We've looked everywhere for her. We can't find her, and the cake off is in half an hour. I'm not doing it by myself."

"Have you tried calling or texting her?" Chyna asked.

"Both." Angus replied. "No answer."

"Amber said they didn't do anything to the cake, so she has a shot at winning this. We need to find her."

Fletcher threw his plate away. "We should continue looking. Do you think she went back to the hotel?"

"I hope not. I'll go check though." Chyna began sprinting to the hotel.

They had to find Olive.


	13. More Spices

**Chyna POV**

Chyna hailed a cab and arrived at the hotel. She pressed the elevator button and waited anxiously. The doors finally parted and an old couple slowly got out. Chyna groaned. The lady was going a slower than a snail. Frustrated, she sprinted up the stairs.

Chyna threw open the door and began searching to rooms. No sign of Olive.

**Angus POV**

Angus was the one who found Olive. She was standing behind tree, spying on Molly, Amber and Jaz.

"Olive, what are you doing?"

"Spying."

"Why haven't you answered our calls and texts?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Angus sighed. "So, why are you spying?"

"Revenge."

"Didn't Chyna say no revenge?"

Olive turned to him. "This isn't Chyna's fight anymore. Now I'm involved."

Angus admired her determination. "Do you need any help?"

"I was going to give them a piece of their own medicine. Amber is entering the cupcake competition. She's making red velvet cupcakes. The sprinkles look just like this one spice I found."

Olive held up a container containing a red spice, shaped like a sprinkle. "Best of all, Amber hasn't added the sprinkles to her cakes yet. I need to switch the sprinkle container with this spice. Unfortunately, the stupid girls haven't left their table for over an hour."

Angus looked at the three girls. "I'll find some way to distract them."

"Would you do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." Angus grinned at her.

"Ok… anyways, where's Fletcher and Chyna?"

"Chyna's at the hotel. Fletcher… I don't know. Mmm… I smell cookies." Angus turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

**Jasmine POV**

Jasmine, Molly and Amber sat at a picnic table, gossiping.

Molly turned to examine Amber's cupcakes. "When will you add the sprinkles?"

Amber shrugged. "Now, I guess." She picked up the sprinkles container.

"he hey hey!"

The girl's whirled around in their seats to see a chubby boy. Jasmine immediately recognized him as Angus, one of Chyna's friends.

"What do you want, twerp?" Jasmine asked.

"I heard that one of you babes have lost their phone."

"What are you talking about?" Molly took her phone out of her back pocket. "It's right here."

Jasmine picked up her own phone, which was sitting on the table.

"Eeeee! I can't find my phone!" Amber suddenly shrieked.

Angus grinned. "Is this it?" He held up a bright pink, sparkly phone.

Amber growled. "Give it to me."

Angus grinned. "Come get it." He began to run.

Three girls ran after him.

Now, being Angus, he got tired after thirty seconds. Spotting Fletcher, he shouted at him until Fletcher looked up.

"Catch!" Angus skidded to a stop and threw the phone. Behind him, Amber cried out.

"My baby!"

"Run!" Angus shouted at Fletcher.

Fletcher froze, unsure of where to go.

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher began to run. He sprinted towards the street, spotting Chyna up ahead.

"Did you find her?" Chyna shouted.

Fletcher nodded and ran past her, leaving behind a shocked Chyna. Chyna was about to step forward, when three girls zoomed past her, kicking up dirt.

Fletcher continued running, but he was getting tired. "Dang, don't girls ever get tired?" He wondered out loud.

He saw a picnic area up ahead. It was crowded by people, talking and laughing. Fletcher knew he could never maneuver around so many people in little time. So he did the only thing he could.

He jumped onto the first table he saw.

The family seated around the table gasped as Fletcher's foot landed in the mashed potatoes.

Fletcher jumped from table to table. Bing extremely uncoordinated, he managed to land in two cakes, a salad, ice cream, soup, and a bowl of punch.

He whirled around, and realized he had lost Jasmine, Amber and Molly.

**Olive POV**

Olive ran up to the table that had been previously occupied by Stella's friends. She eyed the cupcakes. The looked really good. She considered stealing them, but that would be a little too mean, for someone as nice as Olive.

Olive switched the two containers and grinned.

Now, she had to find Fletcher. The two of them had a cake competition to win.

**Chyna POV**

Finally, Chyna caught up to her friends.

"What have you guys been doing?" Chyna asked.

Fletcher laughed. "We sent Jasmine and her little crew on a wild goose chase."

Olive laughed. "Oh, this was the best day ever."

"Ok, but the cake competition is starting." Chyna said. "We should really get going.

The four friends walked over to the cake booth.

The announcer cleared his throat. "First of all, a chocolate cake by Amanda and Bethany."

The judges tasted the cake, frowned and moved on to the next cake, which happened to be Olive's.

Chyna held her breath as the three judges tasted the cake.

They looked pleased.

Twenty minutes later, the head judge took over the mike "We have reached a decision. This year's cake ribbon goes to… Olive D and Fletcher Q!"

Chyna and Angus cheered as Olive and Fletcher claimed their ribbons.

"So what now? You want to head home?" Chyna asked her friends.

Olive shook her head. "Nah. I want to see the cupcake contest."

Chyna frowned. "The cupcake contest? Why?"

Olive just grinned.

**Amber POV**

Amber was the last person to get their cake tasted.

She waited in line patiently. Finally, the judges reached her.

Amber, Jaz and Molly watched as the judges took bites.

The first judge took a bite and Amber frowned when his face turned red.

"Young lady? What did you put in this? Jalapeños?

Amber shook her head.

"Well it sure tastes like it." The judge cleared his throat. "And the winner is Billy."

Amber looked out over the crowd. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Olive grinning cheekily.

**Remember to review!**


	14. Change of Heart

**Here's another chapter. Just remember, Please Review. PLEASE!**

**Chyna POV**

"Oh my gosh! What a day!" Chyna fell onto the couch, exhausted.

Olive sat down beside her. "Did you see Amber's face when she lost the contest?"

Fletcher laughed. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Sightseeing?" Olive suggested.

Angus shook his head. "Nah! That's boring."

"Can you guys believe we've been in Paris for two days but haven't even seen the Eifel tower yet?" Chyna said.

"Oh yeah! We should see that." Fletcher said. He grinned. "Chyna, don't you just love the city of love?"

Chyna blushed. "Sure."

Olive grinned. "Let's go see that tomorrow night."

Angus frowned. "Are we going to walk?"

"Why not? It's only a mile from here?" Olive answered.

Angus groaned. "That's too far."

"Ughh. Stop whining." Olive shot back. "That's all you ever do."

"I'm hungry. What do we have to eat?" Angus replied, changing the subject.

"We should go out to a restaurant!" Chyna exclaimed.

Fletcher grinned. "Let's go!"

**Jasmine POV**

"I lost that Cake contest thanks to that Olive chick!" Amber cried out for the millionth time that hour. They were getting pedicures at the salon.

Jasmine sighed. "I told you, what's done is done. We can't change it now."

"When did you get so wise?" Amber asked.

Jasmine sighed again. Amber was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Why can't we get revenge? It's what we've always done. Since we were, like, six. Why stop now?"

Molly looked up from the bottles of nail polish in front of her. "Because we promised Stella we would stop."

"Well why do we have to listen to her? She's not even here." Amber asked. "She's not the boss of us."

Jasmine sighed a third time. "Without Stella, we're nothing. You do realize she's the reason we're so popular today. We owe her."

Amber groaned. "So Stella is trying to make a deal with Chyna? How does that benefit us at all?"

Jasmine froze. "Well it depends on what the favor is. She might ask for something or all of us."

"This is Stella we're talking about. She's well….selfish." Molly piped up.

"She's your best friend." Amber pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I can't point out she's selfish."

"Touché." Amber said causing Jasmine and Molly to giggle.

Molly's ringtone caused everyone to jump.

Molly scrambled for her purse and pulled her phone out. "Hello?"

"Molly, put it on speaker. It's me."

"I don't think I know a me." Molly said into the phone. "I think you may have the wrong number."

"Ughh! It's Stella! Just put it on speaker."

Molly did as she was told.

"Ok, guess what!" Stella cried.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm coming back to Paris! I'm un- grounded!"

"It's been three days…." Amber mentioned.

"Ughh, I know. It's been a long time."

"How did you get un- grounded?" Jasmine asked.

"Technically, I'm still not allowed to use my laptop..."

"Well, hurry up and get to Paris, girl!"

**Chyna POV**

"What a fancy restaurant!" Olive exclaimed as they sat down at a table.

Angus was already flipping through the menu. "Whatever. It's the food that counts."

"May I take your order?" A lady in her mid-twenties asked. She was dressed in all black with a white apron tied around her waist.

"I'll take one of everything. Without the vegetables." Angus answered.

The waitress took a step back. "Uh. Anything you want sir."

Chyna rolled her eyes and the rest of them ordered.

"Angus, are you sure you can pay for all that food?" Fletcher asked nervously.

"I come from a rich family." Angus replied.

Chyna frowned. She had realized she had never been to Angus's house before. Nor did she know anything about his family. When she mentioned that, he shrugged.

"I have a sister, a mom, and a dad. There now you know my family."

Chyna shook her head. "How come you've never invited us to your house? You've known Fletcher and Olive for years."

Angus shrugged again. "I never found a reason to. Trust me, I you met my sister, you would never return to my house again."

Chyna laughed. She had met Angus's mom once, and she was scary. There was no telling what his sister was like. "I'll take your word for it."

**Olive POV**

After dinner, the kids headed back to the hotel.

They sat in the living room and chatted.

"If we do the tower at night, what do we do before that?" Fletcher asked.

"Other sightseeing?" Olive suggested.

"Oh come on! We're thirteen. Sightseeing is so boring!" Angus cried.

"For you." Olive muttered.

"Actually I agree." Fletcher piped up. "Angus, you want to hang out with Steven and Paul? They're hust hanging around the hotel."

"Sure."

Olive groaned. "Then what are Chyna and I supposed to do."

"Shopping!" Chyna stood up with a start. "We can't leave Paris without shopping."

"Fine." Olive agreed. "But only if we get to do a little sightseeing at one point."

_Knock knock._

"I'll get it." Chyna jumped up to open the door. She froze when she saw who was on the other side.

**Chyna POV**

"Bonjour." Stella said. Behind her. Amber, Molly, and Jasmine muttered their hellos.

"Can I help you?" Chyna asked somewhat rudely.

"Can I come in?" Stella asked. She looked at her friends. "Alone."

"What?" Jasmine asked. "What do you mean 'alone'?"

"I want to talk to Chyna alone." Stella repeated.

Chyna nodded but let her enemy in.

Stella took a seat next to Fletcher, causing Fletcher to stiffen.

"I wanted to ask a favor." Stella began.

"Why would we help you?" Olive interrupted.

"We had a deal, Chyna." Stella looked pointedly at Chyna. "You do something for me and we leave you alone.

Chyna nodded, "Go on."

"I was originally going to ask for Simon and Paul's numbers, but there's something more important I want."

Chyna just nodded.

"Can I have Lexi's email and cellphone number?"

Chyna frowned. "You have a huge opportunity right here, and you ask for Lexi's email?"

"And phone number." Stella replied.

"Why?" Angus cut in.

"Look, I don't know if you know, but Stella and I had a falling out. She used to be my best friend, and then she ditched me. I miss her, and I really would like to fix our friendship."

Chyna smiled slightly. "Ok."

She took out a piece of paper and scribbled Lexi's contact information down. "Is that all?"

Stella nodded. She took the piece of paper. "Thanks. And you should know, I know I haven't been the nicest to you guys, but I'm really not a bad person. Oh, and just because we're on goodish terms, doesn't mean that Jasmine likes you. So, watch your backs."

And with that she was gone.


	15. Shopping and Hacking

Stella POV

"So, what did you ask her for?"

Stella stepped out into the hallway and was bombarded with questions.

"Did you ask for cash?" Molly asked.

"Boys?" Amber questioned.

"Food?" Molly went on.

"I asked her for Stella's number."

Silence.

"You had a huge opportunity, and you asked for a phone number?" jasmine finally asked.

Stella nodded. "Yes, now excuse me. I've got to get going.

Stella began walking down the hall. She didn't want to see her friends at that moment. She just wanted to go to her hotel room and email her cousin.

She ran down two flights of stairs and entered the suite she shared with her friends. She made her way to her room, slamming the door behind her.

The first thing she did was open up her laptop. She opened up her email and began to type.

_Lextraordinary _

_Subject: Friends_

_Hey Lexi. _

_I'm hoping you remember me. Your cousin? Stella? Look, I know it's been a few years since we've talked but I want to be friends again. Can we talk? Please email me back._

_-Stella_

For the rest of that evening, Stella found herself checking her email every five minutes. But the email never came.

Stella fell asleep that night with her laptop open beside her.

**Chyna POV**

Chyna steped into the kitchen. "You know what I just realized?I haven't seen Skidmore since…day one!"

Fletcher looked up, confused. "Oh my gosh, you're right. She wasn't at the art competition."

"Or the singing competition." Chyna added.

"Or the Food fair." Olive said.

"She lives in the same suite as us. How come none of us have seen her?" Chyna asked.

Angus looked up from his pancakes. "I've seen her."

Everyone turned to him. "Where?" Olive asked.

"She was in here last night. She said she moved in with her new boyfriend." Angus replied.

Chyna made a face. "She ditched us for a man? That is so like her."

Fletcher grunted. "More importantly, who would date her? She's like a person repellent."

Olive grinned. "Look who's talking."

Fletcher frowned. "I am not a person repellent."

Chyna rolled her eyes. "She's the one who dragged us here in the first place. Then she goes and ditches us."

Angus shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

Fletcher grinned. "Angus, we should get going. We're supposed to meet Paul and Steven in ten minutes.

Chyna turned to Olive. "let's get shopping!"

**Olive POV**

"Let's just roam the streets and enter any store we like." Chyna suggested as the two girls walked along the streets of Paris.

Olive nodded. "Ok, that works."

The two girls began walking.

"So, what's happening between you and Fletcher?" Olive asked.

Chyna shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Are you dating?"

"I don't know. I told you how he admitted his feelings for me, and I told him I agreed, but we aren't getting anywhere."

Olive nodded. "How about, you talk to him."

"Talk to him?"

"Yeah. Ask him what happens now."

Chyna hesitated. "Ok…when?"

Olive grinned. "Today. When we go see the Eifel tower. Tell him you like him and would like to go out with him. It'll be his dream come true!"

Chyna blushed. "Ok…"

The two girls walked in silence after that.

Olive thought about her own love life. She still had a weird crush on Angus. It sort of freaked her out. After all, he was _Angus. _The chubby food freak. The concept was still new to her. Chyna had it easier. Fletcher was really a nice guy. Sure he was stupid, no point denying it, but at least he was more normal than Angus.

Olive shook the thoughts from her mind as Chyna cried out.

"Ooh!" Chyna said as they passed a cute boutique. "Let's go inside!"

Olive shrugged. "Why not?"

The two girls entered the store, not noticing Jasmine watching their every move.

**Jasmine POV**

The shop that Chyna had just entered just happened to be Jasmine's favorite boutique in France.

Jasmine watched Chyna browse the shop. She felt anger bubbling inside her. _That _was the girl that had ruined her life.

An idea suddenly came to her head. She began browsing the store for the most expensive thing she could find….

**Fletcher POV**

Fletcher and Angus met Paul and Steven in the game room.

"Hey guys!" Paul cried. He shoved through a group of teenage girls that were checking Steven out.

Steven was playing Mario Cart on the Wii, totally oblivious to the group of girls.

"Hey Paul! How's Destiny?" Fletcher asked.

Pual shrugged. "Tina and Tati are at the pool. They're fine. But more importantly, I need help beating Steven in a race."

Angus grinned. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I met Steven when I was four, he's been better at video games than me. I can't beat him at anything!"

Angus was grinning like a maniac.

"Oh no." Fletcher groaned. "I'm just going to excuse myself so I don't have to hear Angus's terrible plan." Fletcher ran through the huge group of girls.

**Angus POV**

Angus had an awesome plan. "Ok, we are going to make sure you beat your best friend at least once!"

Paul looked confused. "How? Serious training?"

Angus shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to go hack into the Wii."

Paul shook his head. "I don't know, man. I wouldn't do that to a friend."

Angus shrugged. :After you beat him, we'll tell him the truth. This is just for pride reasons. We need to save your pride."

"What's the truth?"

"You suck at video games and Steven will always be better than you."

Paul found himself grinning. "Ouch."

3333

**Oh my gosh! What is Jasmine going to do? What is happening with Skidmore? Hee hee! Remember to review!**


	16. Theives?

**Jasmine POV**

After doing a lot of browsing, Jasmine's gaze fell on a really cute pink dress. Even better, it was incredibly expensive. She grabbed the dress and hid behind a clothing rack and spied on Chyna and Olive.

The two girls were in front of the dressing room.

"Olive! I have got to try this on!" Chyna said. She held up a white ruffled blouse.

Olive smiled. "Ok. I sort of want to try this pair of pants on, too."

The two girls entered separate dressing rooms. Jasmine noticed that Chyna hadn't taken her traveling backpack with her inside the dressing room.

Jasmine grabbed Chyna's backpack and quickly put the dress inside. She then took a satisfied step back. She left the shop before the girls left the dressing rooms.

**Lexi's POV**

Alexis Reed walked home from school on an excellent mood. Ever since Chyna and herannoying little gang had left the country, Lexi had gotten her freedom back. No more pesky little ants getting in her way.

Arriving at her house, Lexi used her key to let herself in. The door swung open and Lexi carelessly dropped her backpack on the ground. Martha, the family's helper/nanny/whatever you wanted to call her, picked up the back pack and shoved it in the hall closet.

"You've been in a good mood all week. What's up?" Martha asked.

Lexi grinned. Martha was like a second mother to her, and Lexi told her everything. Lexi's mother and father were always working and never had time for Lexi, so Lexi was glad she had Martha.

"Those stupid little ants have been gone all week!"

Martha shook her head. "Alexis, don't call the names."

Lexi smiled. "Sorry."

"Did Lexi Reed just apologize?"

Lexi turned around to see her eight year old little brother, Travis, smirking at her.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Travis stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"So, Martha? Any snacks?" Lexi asked as she followed Martha into the kitchen.

Martha nodded. "The cookies should be done in a few minutes."

"Ok. Then, I'm going to go check my email very quickly."

Martha motioned for her to go.

Lexi ran up the spiral staircase. She slammed her bedroom door shut and pulled out her laptop. She opened up her gmail.

Hmm…an email from Paisley.

_Lexi,_

_Do you know how to turn the TV at my house on? Is it the button that says Power or the button that says Menu?_

_Paisley_

After sending Paisley a reply, Lexi went back to her inbox. She blinked. She had to be dreaming. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. The name was still there.

_Stella Reed_

**Chyna POV**

After trying on the shirt, Chyna exited her dressing room.

"So, you going to buy it?" Olive asked.

Chyna shook her head. "Nope. It's really expensive."

Olive nodded. "I put the pants back, too."

"We should get going, if we want to get to at least ten shops by five."

"What time is it now?"

Chyna checked her watch. "Two."

Olive thought for a second. "That should be plenty of time."

Chyna nodded. "By the way, I need to get souvenirs for everyone back at home."

Still talking, the two girls headed for the exit. To their surprise, as they left the store, alarms went off.

"Freeze!"

Chyna and Olive froze.

"Now come back into the shop."

The girls did as they were told. Chyna and Olive walked over to a lady who was staring at them suspiciously. He name tag read Colette.

"Hand over your bags." Colette commanded. Chyna handed her the backpack.

Colette opened the bag and rummaged around it.

"I swear we didn't take-" Chyna was interrupted when Colette pulled out a sparkly pink dress.

"What is this doing in here?" Colette asked. Chyna's mouth was hanging open.

"I swear I didn't do anything! I was framed."

Colette shook her head. "Tourists these days."

"But ma'm!" Olive started. Colette cut her off.

"I will contact the authorities. Tell me, who is in charge of you guys."

"Susan Skidmore." Olive answered.

Colette reached for the phone.

**Angus POV**

Angus and Paul pushed through the crowd of giggling girls.

"Hey, Steven?"

Steven paused his race and turned to look at his best friend. "Yeah?"

"I'm a little hungry. You want to take a break and go eat downstairs? Maybe by the time we finish eating, all these girl will be gone."

Steven looked around him and noticed the girl group for the first time. "Woah. How long have they been here?"

"You didn't notice them?" Fletcher asked.

Steven shook his head.

Angus frowned. "Who cares about a bunch of girls! Go eat!"

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Um..okay." He let Paul push him out of the game room.

Fletcher turned to Angus. "So?"

Angus grinned. He unplugged the Wii and opened up his backpack. Fletcher watched as Angus pulled out his laptop and began typing.

Five minutes later, Angus stood up. "Done!"

Fletcher sat up. "That was fast."

Angus nodded. "Duh. Now come on. I want some pie."

**Lexi POV**

_Hey Lexi. _

_I'm hoping you remember me. Your cousin? Stella? Look, I know it's been a few years since we've talked but I want to be friends again. Can we talk? Please email me back._

_-Stella_

Many emotions flowed through Lexi at once. Shock, anger, sadness, happiness, but mostly…regret. It had been Lexi's fault that the cousins were separated. If Lexi hadn't gotten so caught up with popularity in the first place, the girls could have still been friends.

Lexi typed back and email.

_StellsIsHot_

_Stella,_

_I would like nothing more than to catch up with you. Let's talk._

_-Lexi_

Lexi shut her laptop and went downstairs.

"Lexi! There you are." Martha said. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Travis. Travis's face was covered in chocolate.

"You look ridiculous." Lexi said as she sat down.

"You always look ridiculous." Travis said. He bit into another cookie.

Lexi picked up a cookie and bit into it. She smiled. Martha always made the best cookies.

Suddenly, Lexi's phone vibrated in her pocket. Unknown number. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey…It's Stella…"

**Skidmore POV**

Susan Skidmore was in a heated make out session with her boyfriend when suddenly her phone rang. She pulled away from Jason and answered the phone. "What?"

"Hello? Is this Susan Skidmore."

"Yeah."

"Well, my name is Colette, and I'm with two of your students. Chyna and Olive. We're at the police station and we need to see you right away."

Skidmore was quiet. "I'll be right there." She put the phone down.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

Skidmore groaned. "Those brats-I mean sweet, adorable children I was telling you about, are at the police station."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Oh. Those poor kids!"

Skidmore rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Poor loser-I mean, I hope they're alright."

Jason nodded. "You better hurry. I love how you care about these kids so much. You're such a good person. Anyways, do you think you could stop at the store and get a gallon of milk for me?"

Skidmore smiled. "Anything for your money, sweetie."

"What?"

"Ugh…I meant…anything for you honey. You're such a sweetie."

Jason grinned. "Now hurry. Those kids need you."

Skidmore ran out of the apartment.

**Ok. I know nothing really huge happened in this chapter….**

**Anyways, next time you get to look into Skidmore's relationship with Jason a little more. Plus, they're going to the Eifel tower! And Lexi was in this chapter. Remember, she's in San Francisco while everyone else is in Paris! I just had to give Lexi a little brother. Sorry if you don't like…**


	17. Sweetheart Skidmore

Skidmore rushed to the police station where the kids were being held inside a holding cell.

"Susan Skidmore?"

Skidmore turned around and saw a middle aged woman with brown locks looking at her expectantly. "Yes, that's me. Can I get the kids and go?"

Colette shook her head. "Sorry, but they keep on claiming that they didn't do anything, so we must figure out what really happened.

Skidmore groaned and sat down on a random stool. "Just make it snappy. I really have to go."

The lady, her name tag read Colette, left.

**Chyna POV**

"Sir, we really didn't do anything!" Chyna cried. She and Olive were inside a holding cell. Outside the cell, a police officer named Mark was eating a donut.

"Prove it." Mark said as he took another bite.

"How?" Chyna muttered.

"I know." Olive said. "Did the store have security cameras?"

The police officer froze. "I'm not sure."

"It's Colette's store. She would know." Chyna said.

"I would know what?" Colette asked. She entered the room and sat down next to Mark.

"Did your store have security cameras?" Chyna asked.

Colette's brown eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Olive sighed. "More imporatmtly. Why didn't he," She pointed at Mark, "Think of that before."

Mark hung hi head. "I don't know…what kind of police officer am I?"

Colette stood up. "I'll go get the footage."

Chyna grinned. "Yes! Now we can prove our innocence."

**Fletcher POV**

After lunch, the four boys made their way back to the game room.

"Hey Steven!" Paul cried. "Let's have a Mario kart tournament!"

Steven grinned. "You know I always beat you. It's always the same."

Paul smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

Steven gave Paul a look but got out the controllers anyway.

Fletcher and Angus took their seats on the couch.

Fletcher checked his watch. It was almost three. How long did girls shop? Angus read Fletcher's mind. "Don't worry about them."

Fletcher huffed. "I wasn't worrying…I was just wondering where they are."

Angus's eyes didn't leave the TV screen. "It's not like they got arrested or anything."

Fletcher chuckled. "Good point."

Angus finally turned away from the screen. "So? What are you going to say to Chyna tonight?"

Fletcher frowned. "Do you have any pickup lines?"

Angus shook his head. "No. Do you?"

Fletcher grinned sheepishly. "I do have one, but it's kind of weird."

"Well, what is it?"

"Yesterday I wanted to take I shower. I pulled back the curtain and there was a rhinoceros and a giraffe in the tub. They were eating cheese and they said to tell you 'Hi.'" Fletcher said.

Angus burst put laughing. "That was the worst!"

Fletcher smacked his arm. "I worked really hard on that."

"You're really stupid, Stupid."

"Don't call me Stupid!" Fletcher cried.

Angus rolled his eyes.

"How is that possible!" Steven cried.

Fletcher turned his attention to the other two boys. Apparently, Paul had won the first race.

Paul was grinning. "There is a first time to everything!"

Steven shook his head. "Unreal."

"Let's start the next race." Paul said.

Fletcher, Paul and Angus shared a knowing look. Luckily, Steven didn't notice.

**Chyna POV**

Colette ran into the room holding the footage. Everyone gathered around to watch.

The first thing everyone saw was Colette dancing around with a headless mannequin before opening the store. Colette blushed and fast forwarded the tape. Next, they saw Chyna and Olive enter the store followed by Jasmine.

Chyna pointed at Jasmine. "I should have known it would be Jasmine!"

They watched as Jasmine went through rack after rack looking for something. She was looking at every single price tag. Finally, she found a pink dress. She then crept behind another rack and spied on Chyna and Olive. As Chyna and Olive entered their fitting rooms, Jasmine snuck the dress into Chyna's bag.

"I told you we're innocent!" Chyna cried.

Colette sighed. "I'm so sorry. You guys are free to go. Susan is waiting outside."

"Come on!" Olive cried. She ran out of the station.

Chyna turned to Mark. "What's going to happen to Jasmine?

Mark shrugged. "I guess we'll track her down and hold her in the holding cell until her parents pick her up."

"Chyna!" Olive cried form outside. "Let's go!"

Chyna thanked Mark and ran out the door.

**Fletcher POV**

"He beat me at all four races!" Steven cried. "How?"

"Are we going to tell him?" Fletcher whispered to Angus. Angus shrugged and turned to Paul.

Paul was looking at the ground sheepishly. "I might have cheated."

Steven's face fell. "You guys figured out my plan?"

Paul looked up with a start. "What plan?"

"You know…the plan where I played easy on you so that you would win?"

Paul shook his head. "We didn't know that!"

"Then, what do you mean by you cheated?" Steven asked.

"I had Angus hack into the system." Paul admitted.

"Woah…" Steven said. Suddenly, he cracked up. "Well you did it for no reason!"

Paul shoved him playfully. "No! You played easy for no reason!"

Fletcher raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock. "Well, as funny as this all is…we need to go."

Angus nodded. "Bye guys."

No answer. Steven and Paul had started another tournament, and both were lost in the game. Sighing, Fletcher let himself and Angus out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Fletcher stated.

Angus nodded. "Yeah."

**Chyna POV**

The two groups arrived back at the hotel room at the same time. Skidmore opened the door and everyone trooped in.

"Hey!"

Chyna raised an eyebrow. A random guy was standing in their hotel room.

"Hi…" Fletcher began. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason of course!"

Fletcher smiled and shook hands with the man. "Hi, Jason of course!"

Chyna rolled her eyes. "Are you Ms. Skidmore's boyfriend?"

Jason smiled. "What smart kids you are!"

Skidmore smiled. She took a seat next to Jason. "Aren't they delightful? I treat them like my own."

Olive raised an eyebrow. "Ok then…"

"Let me go get you some coffee." Skidmore said. "You should get to know the kids." She walked into the kitchen. Chyna took her place on the couch.

"So…Jason?" Chyna began.

Jason smiled. "Yes?"

"What in the world do you see in Ms. Skidmore?"

Jason smiled. "Well, it's not every day you meet a woman who loved kids so much!"

"What the heck?" Olive wondered out loud.

Angus cocked his head to one side. "Are we talking about the same person here?"

"Of course!" Jason said. "Susan is the sweetest person I know! She loved kids so much! It's all so touching. She told me about your amazing talents and how she helps you guys nourish them. She is just so kind!"

Chyna crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, that's something I would have never thought I'd hear…"


	18. The Eifel Tower

**Chyna POV**

Chyna ran out of the room she shared with Olive screaming, "Eifel Tower her we come!" She froze when she entered the living room, shock etched all over her face. "Eew disgusting.." she moaned. Skidmore and Jason were passionately making out on the couch. "I swear, I have never thought I would live to see this day."

Fletcher walked up behind her and raised an eyebrow at the disturbing scene. "Well, that's interesting."

"Let's grab Olive and Angus and get out of here." Chyna whispered.

Fletcher nodded. "They don't know we're watching them. Back away slowly."

The two kids backed away slowly. Once they were safely in the hallway, Chyna groaned. "Scarred for life."

Fletcher groaned in agreement. "Let's get out of here."

The two friends quickly grabbed Olive and Angus and headed out the door.

"Let's hail a taxi." Angus muttered. "Don't want to walk."

"You never want to walk." Olive reminded him. "But I'm tired too. Let's go."

The kids hailed a taxi.

Ten minutes later, Chyna gasped. "Oh my gosh."

Fletcher's eyes were wide.

The Eifel tower was beautiful at night. All the bright lights were on which made the tower glow. People were milling around the tower, but for some reason, that just made it prettier. In all, the tower sparkled with life.

The kids slowly got out of the car.

"Ooh!" Angus cried. "Souvenirs."

Olive rolled her eyes. "You have money?"

Angus nodded. "I want to get my mom a present."

Olive smiled. "That's actually very nice."

Olive and Angus left to buy souvenirs, leaving Chyna and Fletcher in an awkward situation."

"So…" Fletcher began.

"So..?" Chyna replied.

"Want to go to the top?" Fletcher asked.

Chyna nodded. "Let's do it."

"They began to walk closer to the tower. Neither said a word. It was so awkward, Chyna nearly jumped when Fletcher intertwined their fingers together.

Chyna glanced down at their hands. She looked back up to see Fletcher staring at her, curiously.

"I hope you don't mind."

Chyna blushed and shook her head. "Of course not."

They entered the elevator and watched out the glass as they went up. In the distance, Chyna could see Olive and Angus buying random stuff from a booth.

Finally, they reached the top. As they exited the elevator, Chyna let out a huge breath.

"So Fletcher?" She began as the two peered over the railing at the scene before them. "Where does this leave us?"

Fletcher stiffened.

"Or…let's not have this conversation…" Chyna rambled on.

Fletcher shook his head. "No, it's all good. I've been meaning to ask you the same thing."

Chyna nodded as another awkward silence engulfed them.

**Olive POV**

As Angus looked through an assortment of mini Eifel towers, Olive watched him affectionately.

"So?" Angus asked.

"So what?" Olive wondered, as she came back to earth.

"What's going on with Fletcher and Chyna…or as I like to call them…FLYNA!"

"Flyna?" Olive asked. "That's…interesting. But, did you know that the origin of couple names comes from-"

"Listen Olive. Let's make this clear. I. Don't. Care."

Olive groaned as Angus returned to looking for a present."

"So?" Olive began. "Remember how you used to have that huge crush on me?"

Angus turned to face her. He was now trying to bite a snow globe. "Yeah…"

"I was just wondering if you still have that crush on me?"

Angus shrugged. "I sort of do. Whatever. Now, this snow globe needs some syrup…"

Olive huffed. "So...if you still like me, why don't you flirt with me anymore?"

Angus looked at her and shrugged. "I guess I realized that you would never like me like that."

Olive let the information sink in. She didn't know what to say. She was usually so confident and head strong? Why was she so flustered around Angus. After all, it was Angus. The boy she had known since kindergarten. "You know, I'd you ever ask me out again, I'll say yes." she whispered.

Angus looked at her, confused. "Seriously?"

Olive nodded. She gave him a slight smile and examined a clay figurine if the Eiffel tower. Sh could feel Angus's eyes bore into her back.

**Chyna POV**

Chums couldn't take it. This was crazy. They were best friends for goodness sake. What was with all the awkwardness? Though she wasn't as tough as Olive, or Violet, Chyna was definitely stronger than this. Normally, she could easily tell boys how she felt. Why was this any different? Now fletcher had always been really shy, but Chyna wasn't. She had always been outgoing. Anger welled up inside of her. She was better than this

"Listen up, Fletcher. I have a crush in you." Chyna said. She knew she was blushing but she ignored it. "Now, I know you're all shy, but seriously, just too me how you feel."

Fletcher looked at her for a second. Then he smiled. "I like you too, Chyna. Always have."

Chyna's expression softened. "Well that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Fletcher blushed and shook his head.

**Olive POV**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Rue crew,"

Olive and Angus's awkward trance was interrupted by Amber's shrill voice.

Olive gritted her teeth. Did Stella's group have to be everywhere they went?

"Who are the Rew Crew? Are they some kind of band?" Molly asked from behind Amber.

Amber rolled her eyes. "No. You see, I call them that because they ruined our lives and they're like a crew. They're always together, walking form place to place-"

It was Olive's turn to roll her eyes. "So, where's Jasmine?"

"Jaz," Amber began, "Is grounded for what she did to you."

"So, she's back in Florence?" Angus asked.

"Yes." Amber answered. So now it's just me and Molly."

"Such a shame." Olive muttered sarcastically.

"So, what happened to the promise you guys made?" Angus asked.

"What promise?" Molly asked.

"You guys promised to leave us alone." Olive reminded them.

Amber smirked. "Well, promises are meant to be broken."

"Just tell us what you want." Olive said. She scowled at Amber.

"We came here to talk to Fletcher." Amber explained.

"About what?" Olive asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I have this totally hot cousin. Her name is Ashley, and she is totes nice."

"Really? What's your definition if nice." Olive asked.

"Don't worry. She's the total opposite of me, Jaz and Stells." Amber assured her. "Trust me, I know his mean I am. Anyways, I want Fletcher to date her. Like I said, she's really nice and like able."

"So basically," Angus cut in, " you want Fletcher to date anyone but Chyna."

"Pretty much." Molly answered. Amber shot her a look.

"I've seen the way Fletcher looks at Chyna. It's messed up." Amber continued. "Someone as hot as Fletcher should be going out with someone just as hot."

"Well that's too bad." Olive interrupted. "Cause Fletcher is already taken."

Amber scoffed. "Oh yeah? By who? Chyna?"

Angus shot Olive a desperate look.

Olive nodded. "Actually, yes. They are officially going out."

Angus made a face. "Really?" he whispered. He knew they liked each other, but since when was it official? One glance at Olive's face and Angus knew she was lying. They weren't going out.

"Prove it." Amber said.

"Fine. I will."

But it wasn't Olive who had spoken.


	19. Prove It

**Lexi POV**

Lexi stood in front of her full length mirror. Though her eyes bore into her reflection, her mind was elsewhere. Stella had actually called her. The phone call had lasted for about five minutes, neither girl knowing exactly what to say. Finally, they had just decided to meet in Paris. Of course, Lexi had to ask permission first.

Lexi tore her eyes away from the mirror and blindly made her way downstairs.

"Oof."

Lexi broke out of her trance to see Travis lying at her feet.

"Watch it." He snapped.

"Sorry, twerp." Lexi said, absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Travis asked.

"I'm going to Paris to see Stella." Lexi answered. She continues going down the stairs. This time Travis followed her.

"After five years?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Lexi challenged.

Travis shook his head. "Nope. I'm not even sure what happened between you two."

Lexi didn't answer.

"Hello, this is the part where you explain what happened."

Lexi turned around and snarled at her brother. "None of your business."

"Well, make it my business. I want to know."

Lexi groaned. "Fine. I might have totally ditched her five years ago. We had our separate birthday parties and mine was so cool, I went from geek to chic. She didn't. Her loss."

Travis gaped at her. "You're never going to make up with her if that's your attitude."

"Since when are you Mr. Wise Guy."

"Lexi! Not the point. She was your best friend and you ditched her for…for Popularity! What kind of person are you?"

Lexi whirled around. "I already feel bad! You're making it worse, twerp."

Travis stuck his tongue out at her. "It's not my fault you're a jerk."

Lexi gaped at him. "I'm going to fix this. I will apologize. You just watch."

Travis pretended to be shocked. "Alexis Reed, saying _sorry _to someone outside her own house! No way."

"Argghhh!" Lexi stormed away from her brother.

"Dad said he'll be home in ten minutes!" Travis called after her.

**Chyna POV**

Chyna stood on the sidewalk with Fletcher. She looked furious. Fletcher, on the other hand, looked dazed.

Amber smirked. "You're going to prove that you're dating Fletcher?"

Olive looked so shocked, she wasn't even blinking. Angus looked just as shocked and was giving Fletcher, a look, a look that said, 'you better tell me everything.'

Amber walked closer to Chyna until the girls were just inches apart. "Prove it."

Chyna smirked, "I told you, I will."

And with that last note, Chyna pushed Amber away, grabbed Fletcher by the collar and pressed her leps firmly to his.

Olive gasped. Angus dropped his snow globe and it crashed into a trillion pieces. Molly was unaware of the scene and Amber was furious. She grabbed Molly by the arm and stormed away.

Chyna broke away from Fletcher and took a deep breath. "I don't think they'll bother us anymore."

Olive nodded. "Now Chyna, you better tell me _everything!"_

Chyna laughed. "Later. You guys haven't even been to the top of the tower yet.

"At least tell me when it happened." Olive begged.

"Well…" Chyna began. She scanned the area for Fletcher. He was standing on the sidewalk, dazed and frozen. A dreamy expression covered his face, and Chyna realized he had blanked out. Chyna chuckled and turned back to Olive. "It happened ten minutes ago. On the top of the tower."

Olive squealed. "That's so romantic!"

Chyna turned back to Fletcher. Angus was now waving his hand in front of Fletcher's face, trying to get him back down on earth.

**Olive POV**

Olive truly was happy for her best friend. Fletcher had spent forever trying to get Chyna to like him. Now, he finally had and the two of them seemed happy together. Olive turned to Angus. He was still trying to break Fletcher out of his trance. Now, Chyna had joined them. "Just kiss him. It'll work!" Olive called to Chyna.

Chyna smiled at her. "Come on Olive. I'm only thirteen. How many times do you want me to kiss him?"

Olive shrugged. They were sort of young for the whole make out thing…

"Fletcher!" Angus yelled. He bonked Fletcher on the head with his fist.

Fletcher jumped. He turned to his friends with a startled expression. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much." Olive answered.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry." Angus randomly said.

"Don't you want to see the tower?" Olive asked him.

"Fine. But it better not take long."

"We've already been up." Chyna said. "I'll stay down here. Fletcher?"

"Sure. I'll stay." Fletcher answered.

**Lexi POV**

Lexi was sitting on the couch waiting for her parents to get home. As the clock struck eight, her father , Jason, walked in.

"Alex! How was your day, sweetie?"

Lexi immediately smiled. Her father was the only person who was allowed to call her Alex. If anyone else called her that, they would die…

"Fine daddy. Um, I have a question."

"Anything, Alex. Just make it fast. I have to make a call. By the way, your mom will be home late. Where's Martha?"

Lexi frowned. "Martha's at the store buying bread. Anyways, I wanted to ask-"

"Where's Trav?" Her father interrupted.

"Upstairs. But-"

"Can you go get him? There was a package in the mail for him."

Lexi sighed in frustration. "Ok."

Lexi sprinted up the stairs. "Travis. Dad says there's something in the mail for you."

Travis looked up from his video game. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Lexi nodded and ran back down the stairs. "He'll be down. Now about my question…"

Jason Reed looked up from his laptop. "Oh yes. What did you want to ask me?"

Lexi plopped down on the couch, across from her father. "How come we never visit Uncle Connor and Aunt Opal anymore?"

Jason thought about. "You know…I don't know. We really should. I haven't seen my brother in ages. I'm sure you and Stella would also love to catch up. I guess I've been so busy with company opening and stuff, I just haven't had time to visit Connor."

Lexi shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, I was talking to Stella earlier-"

"Oh! You guys kept in touch? That's great!"

"Well, not exactly…." Lexi went on. "I just talked to her for the first time, today."

Jason frowned. "Ok. Well, let's plan a vacation to Florence as soon as possible then."

"Actually." Lexi said. "Stella asked if I could visit her in Paris."

"Paris?" Jason asked.

"She's on vacation."

"In the middle of the school year?"

Lexi shrugged. "I guess. So, can I go?"

Jason shook his head. "Sorry, Alex. But you're already behind in school. I cant let you miss more school to go to…Paris."

Lexi stood up. "Please Daddy! Anyway, Ms. Skidmore's there anyway. She took Fletcher and his friends for an art show. So I'll have a chaperone! Plus, I'll go see the Eifel tower. That's educational. We're learning about European history at school!"

Jason looked as his daughter. "We'll ask your mom."

Lexi squealed and attacked her father in a hug. "Yes. Thank you!"

Jason smiled. "We'll see what your mom says."

"Say about what?"

"Mom!" Lexi shrieked.

Lillian Reed smiled at her daughter. "What is it Darlin'"

"Alex wants to go to Paris to see Stella." Jason said.

Lillian looked at her daughter, a huge smile on her face. "That's perfect! Paris has amazing fashions! You can totally go. There's this one store I saw-"

"Lillian!" Jason interrupted. "Think of all the school she'll miss."

Lillian smiled at her husband. "She can come back and catch up. She's a smart girl."

"But she's already academically behind."

"She'll catch up." Lillian insisted.

"Look." Jason went on. "She can't live her life only knowing about clothes and celebrities. She needs to do well in school so she doesn't end up in the streets."

"She could always be a fashion designer. Like moi." Lillian said, smiling at her daughter.

"That doesn't mean she can forget about school!"

Lillian sighed. "I suppose your right. Lexi, school is very important. You can go on this trip as long as you return with the group of Ants. Plus, you have to work extra hard when you get back."

Lexi nodded enthusiastically. "Ok! I promise. Thank you so much!" Lexi ran towards the stairs. "I love you both!"

"Oh. Alexis?"

Lexi turned around. "Yeah Mom?"

Lillian grinned at her daughter. "Don't forget to go shopping and get me a really cute top."

Lexi nodded and ran up the stairs.


	20. Cleaning the House

**Ok. This is Day 6 in Paris. **

**Chyna POV**

"Sorry Violet. Fletcher's in the bathroom." Chyna said into the phone. "I wouldn't wait for him. He just turned the shower on. Sorry. Bye."

"You lied to Violet?" Fletcher asked.

"Yep. She would kill me if she found out I was dating her Fletchy."

Fletcher laughed. "Wouldn't it be better if you told her from Paris. She can't beat you up if she's in San Francisco."

Chyna shook her head. "You can tell her."

Fletcher made a dace. "I don't want to!"

Olive entered the room with Angus at her heels. "Today is day six. I can't believe we're leaving the day after tomorrow. "

"Me neither. Anyway, what are we doing today?" Fletcher asked.

"Ooh!" Olive cried. She was looking at some kind of pamphlet. "Let's go see an opera."

Angus rolled his eyes. "Not happening."

"Yeah." Fletcher agreed. "Opera is boring."

Olive gasped. "Opera is not boring. It first developed out of the courts of Europe during the 16th century. It started in Italy by a group of Italians who wanted to recreate Greek-"

"Yeah yeah." Angus interrupted. "Let's go get some food."

"You know Olive, I think Tati actually likes the opera." Chyna remembered.

"She does?" Olive asked.

"If she does, she'll go with you." Fletcher reasoned.

"That's great!" Olive cried. "What number is her room?"

"7A." Chyna answered.

"They're in the hotel room right below us?" Angus asked.

Chyna nodded. "Yup."

Olive waved at her friends before running out of the room.

"Well." Angus said. "I'll see you two later." he opened the door and stepped out.

"wait. Where are you going?" Fletcher asked.

"To eat." Angus answered. And with that, he closed the door shut.

"It's just us now." Chyna said. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming!" Fletcher suggested.

Before Chyna could answer, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Chyna said. She got up and threw the door open. "Lexi?"

"Hi twerp." Lexi answered. She was standing in the doorway with Ms. Skidmore.

"Guess who's moving in?" Skidmore said. She ushered Lexi inside.

"Hi Lexi!" Fletcher cried. "It's Fletcher from school."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Stupid." She muttered.

Fletcher looked taken back. "What'd I do?"

Chyna laughed. "Lexi, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you the one who gave Stella my contact info?" Lexi asked as she place her bag on the coffee table.

"Well. Yeah..."Chyna answered slowly.

"Now." Lexi picked her purse up and tossed it to Chyna. "Sort my makeup."

Chyna set the bag on the table. "I'm not sorting your makeup."

"But Paisley's not here!" Lexi whined.

"Well, why didn't you bring her?" Fletcher asked.

"She broke her arm while cheerleading today." Lexi answered. "She's at the hospital. I can't believe her. This is way more important than her health."

"Aren't you sweet." Chyna muttered under her breath.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing."

"Stella is coming by in an hour. Clean the room." Lexi ordered.

"You can't tell us what to do." Fletcher told her.

Lexi turned to him. "GO CLEAN THE ROOM!"

Fletcher jumped in fright. "I'll go get the mop!" he whimpered, scurrying away.

**Olive POV**

Olive pounded on the door to Tati, Tina, Paul, and Steven's suite. Tina was the one who answered.

"Hi?" Tina looked confused. "Did we have plans or something?"

"Two questions. One, do you want to see an opera, and two is Tati here? I hear she likes the opera."

"I am here." Tati said as she peered over Tina's shoulder. "Why?"

"Do you guys want to see an opera?" Olive repeated.

"Sure!" Tati screamed.

Tina shook her head. "I'm good. I think I'll stay here and…watch Paul and Steven have a lollypop licking contest."

"Lollypop licking contest?" Olive wondered out loud.

"Yeah." Tati answered. "It's this thing they do."

"They see who can finish twenty lollypops first." Tina finished.

"Ok…They should ask Angus to join them. He would fit right in." Olive said.

"Hey!" Tati yelped. "That's a great idea!"

"I'll go tell them! You guys have fun." Tina smiled and walked back into the room.

"Let's go!" Olive cried. She grabbed Tati's arm and dragged her down the hallway.

**Chyna POV**

Chyna groaned. Poor Fletcher was terrified of Lexi and was cleaning the floor. "That boy cannot stand up for himself." Chyna muttered to herself.

Lexi came out of the bathroom and twirled around in front of Chyna. She was wearing a short yellow dress with a brown belt, brown boots, and a denim jacket. "How do I look?"

Chyna forced a smiled onto her face. "Amazing."

Lexi smiled. "I always do. Did you sort my makeup?"

"Nope."

Lexi glared at her. "Ughh! You people never listen!"

Chyna shrugged. "We're not like Paisley…well maybe Fletcher is…"

Fletcher, who had been scrubbing the floor with a washcloth moaned and fell to the floor. "My back…"

Lexi turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing on the floor? Get up and sort my makeup!"

"My back…"

"I don't care! Do it NOW!"

Fletcher scrambled up and ran over to the couch. He grabbed the bag and poured its contents out.

Chyna frowned at Lexi. "Lexi, this isn't fair. You can't make Fletcher work like this."

Skidmore came out of the bathroom and looked at Chyna. "Yes she can. I do it all the time!"

Lexi nodded. "See? Principal Skidmore approves."

Chyna rolled her eyes. "Of course she does."

**Angus POV**

Angus was eating at the café when he was approached by Tina, Steven and Paul.

"What can I do for you guys?" Angus asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"We." Paul began motioning towards his sister and friend. "we are having a lollypop licking contest. Want to join?"

Angus grinned. "Dude. I _live _for Candy. And by the way, I'm so going to win."

Steven laughed. "Yeah right. I am the Master!"

Paul pushed past Steven. "Yeah right. I'm the master."

"Nuh uh." Paul fought back. "Me."

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Boys…"

Angus smiled mischievously at his friends. "I'm just warning you guys. No one ever beats me at anything that has to do with food."

"We'll see about that." Steven said.


	21. The Breaking of a Friendship

**Still Day 6.**

**Chyna POV**

"Stella!" Lexi cried.

"Alexis!" Stella cried.

The two girls stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Chyna, who was sitting on the couch next to Fletcher, rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the two cousins. "Just hug already."

"Oh...uh, Ok." Lexi started. She gave Stella an awkward hug. Then, the two separated and looked at Chyna.

"Just talk." Chyna suggested. She grabbed both their arms and led them over to the couch. Sghe motioned for Fletcher to move. Fletcher glared warily at her.

"I don't want to." Fletcher whined. "So tired."

Chyna gave him a pointed glare. Fletcher hurried up and sat on one of the small couches.

"Ok." Chyna said. "Just sit and talk it out. Go back five years and just talk it out."

Stella took a deep breath. "The morning of our tenth birthday."

**Tina POV**

"Ready." Tina started.

Angus picked up his first lollypop. He got ready to unwrap it. He was going to win it.

"Set."

Paul went through his twenty lollypops, looking for the perfect flavor. Where was that strawberry lollypop?

"Go!"

The three boys unwrapped their lollypops and began licking. Angus was the first one done with his lollypop. He had finished it in exactly thirty seconds.

Steven froze. "Is that even possible?"

Angus grinned as he finished his third lollypop.

Steven hadn't even finished a half of his first one.

Tina groaned and fell back on the couch. This was going to be a long day.

_Five minutes later_

"Done." Angus said. He threw his last stick away.

Paul glanced at his last thirteen lollypops. Steven threw his last fifteen away.

"That is not possible." Paul grumbled.

"I have a stomach ache." Steven added.

Angus glanced at Tina. "Hey Sugar? You have any more lollypops?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Go get your own, Angus."

Angus grinned and went out the door. "Happy to."

**Stella POV**

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but…I'm so-I'm so-" Lexi took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm so-"

Stella giggled. "I get it. You're trying to say that you're sorry."

The two girls hugged.

"Great." Fletcher said. "Can we go now? Chyna? Why did we have to sit through that…very…detailed story?"

Chyna wiped a tear from her eye. "First of all, I wanted to know what happened between them. Second, if we left them alone, they would have blown up the suite."

Fletcher glanced at the cousins who were making plans to visit each other.

"I've got to say, we owe this all to Chyna." Stella said. "If she hadn't gave me Lexi's number, we still would be enemies. We owe her a thank you."

Chyna smiled. "You need to thank me."

"I wasn't going to." Lexi pointed out. "I still don't like you."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Fletcher opened the door to find Molly standing in the doorway. The pretty girl rushed past Fletcher and shoved a piece of paper into her best friend's hand.

"What is this?" Stella asked.

Molly grinned. "It's a poster. Read it."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Come see Lady Gaga perform with Barney the Dinosaur…"

Molly jumped up and down with excitement.

"Molly," Stella said. "This is the poster you made for a class assignment in second grade…"

"So?" Molly asked. "Are we going to go?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Ask Amber to go with you."

"She's too busy spying." Molly answered sadly.

"On who?" Chyna asked.

"Stella and Lexi." Molly shrugged like it was no big deal.

Chyna glanced out the window just in time to see a blond head duck. "Why is she spying?"

"She wanted to see if Lexi was really worth blowing our deal on." Molly answered.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you people." Stella grunted. She made her way to the front door and threw it open. Amber, who had her ear pressed against the door, fell at Stella's feet.

"I wasn't doing anything." She stuttered.

Stella frowned. "I can't believe you, Ambs."

Amber stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you either. Ever since you came to France, you've been all…nice!"

"Well, it's good to be nice." Stella said.

"But it's not…you!"

"Yes it is." Stella realized. "I always was a nice person. Until I met…_you_."

"Are you blaming me?"

"I guess I'm not really like you." Stella said. "I'm not mean, or cruel…"

Fletcher frowned. "She's kidding right?" he whispered. "She's done nothing but torture us this whole trip."

Chyna shrugged.

"It was all influence." Stella went on. "This isn't me."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

Stella nodded. "I'm done. Bye Amber."

Amber turned around and left the apartment. "See you later, Sucker."

Stella turned around. "She was my first friend here."

Chyna lay a comforting hand on Stella's shoulder. "You did the right thing. You don't need to hang around mean people like that."

Lexi nodded. "That was so brave. You just said goodbye to one of your closest friends. You realized that you are really a good person."

Stella nodded. "Yeah, I did. Didn't I?"

Lexi opened the door. "I just found something we don't have in common. You're nice, and I'm mean."

Stella turned to Chyha. "Is that a bad thing?"

Chyna shrugged.

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends, Stell." Lexi told her. "I'm friends with Paisley and she wouldn't hurt a flea."

Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Anywho, I am going shopping. You coming cuz?" Stella nodded and the two girls left the suite.

**Paul POV**

Steven and Pual had decided that they _had to_beat Angus at eating something. They had gone through Bacon eating contests, Cake eating contests, Pie eating contests, popsicle eating contests, chocolate eating contests, and cookie eating contests. So far, Angus had won everything.

Paul groaned and patted his stuffed belly. "There's nothing else. He's just so good."

Angus bowed. "Why thank you. I try my best."

Steven sat there, thinking. "You surely cant beat us at everything….Are you like a robot or something."

"I wish." Angus answered. "That would be so cool!"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter, anyway? So what if he likes to eat?"

"They have pride issues." Angus told her.

Tina smiled. "Yeah. I've known them for years. That's pretty obvious."

Paul stood up. "Tomorrow at one. More contests."

Angus smiled. "Sure. Pleasure to beat you. I mean eat with you. Nah, I mean beat you."

And with that, he let himself out of the suite.


	22. A Walk in the Park

**Day 7**

**Chyna POV**

"So?" Chyna said tiredly. She plopped down on the couch next to Fletcher. "When did you get back yesterday?" She asked Lexi.

Lexi looked up from her fruit salad. "Around midnight. Anyways, when are you pesky ants leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Fletcher answered. He picked at his yogurt before taking a spoonful.

"How can you eat that?" Angus asked Lexi. He motioned to her salad.

"I don't like getting fat. I don't do carbs." Lexi answered. She plopped a strawberry into her mouth.

Angus finished his stack of pancakes and headed for the front door. "Well, I'm going to go breakfast with Paul and Steven."

"You just had breakfast…" Fletcher began.

"So?" Angus asked pointedly. "Bye!" He slammed the door shut after a final wave.

"Where's Olive?" Chyna asked.

Fletcher glanced at her and then motioned towards the door. "She went out with Tati."

Chyna nodded. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I." Lexi said. "Am going to do more shopping."

"Great." Fletcher muttered sarcastically. "Chyna, you want to walk around the streets of Paris?"

Chyna nodded. "Yeah, but first I want to eat some breakfast."

Fletcher motioned towards the kitchen. "Pancakes on the counter."

**Angus POV**

Angus sat across from Paul and stared at the menu. "What is with the sides around here? Buttermilk Pancakes and _fruit. _Blueberry pancakes, eggs and _fruit. _Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and fruit. Waffles and _fruit."_

"Someone doesn't like fruit." Steven said grinning. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Paul.

"Yeah. I don't like eggs either. Couldn't they just do chocolate pancakes and bacon?"

"You mean chocolate _chip _pancakes?" Paul asked.

"No." Angus snorted. "Pure chocolate pancakes." He stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"Bathroom."

As Angus disappeared, Paul suddenly cried out.

Steven looked up in shock. 'What? What is it?"

"FRUIT!"

"What about fruit?" Steven asked, confused.

"That's how we beat Angus in a competition. He hates fruit."

"Your right." Steven mused. "We can finally beat him. I think we can use vegetables too…"

As Angus returned, the boys quieted down, a plan already forming in their heads.

**Stella POV**

"So?**" **Lexi began as she and her cousin made their way down the street. Every few seconds one of them would stop and look through a window boutique.

"So what?"

"When are you going back to Italy?" Lexi asked.

"Two days. When are the ants leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Lexi ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Are you leaving with the ants?" Stella wondered.

"Yes. Yes I am." Lexi said. "My dad says I have to be. SATS are coming up."

"Fun." Stella smiled and pulled out her phone. "Let's make the most of it."

"Make the most of what?"

"We only have the rest of today." Stella pointed out. "Let's do major shopping."

Lexi stopped at a window and peered at the display. "My brother would seriously love that skateboard."

"Travis? Oh my gosh! How is he?"

"He is fine." Lexi said as she entered the store. She fingered the price tag and smiled. "I'm going to get this for him!"

Stella glanced around the sports store. "Do you think I could find something for Olivia?"

"Oh my gosh? How is your sister? How old is she now? Ten?"

Stella smiled. "Nine."

"Is she still that little girl who thought she was half mermaid and fairy?"

Stella shook her head. "Nah. She's more into soccer and football now."

"Seriously? That is so hard to believe!"

Stella giggled. "I know. She went form tea parties and princesses to sports and Spiderman."

"She likes Spiderman?"

"No." Stella answered. "It was just the first thing I thought of."

Lexi giggled along. "I seriously missed you, cuz."

Stella smiled. "I know."

**Chyna POV**

"Ok. So what are we doing?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could just walk around and around and around." Fletcher answered.

Chyna noticed that Fletcher was holding a notebook under his arm. "What's that for?"

Fletcher glanced at the notebook. "I am going to look for something to sketch. You know, for memories."

Chyna grinned. "Ever heard of a camera?"

Fletcher ran one hand through his hair. "Nope. Never heard of that before."

Chyna smacked his shoulder. "Seriously."

"I just like drawing more. Hello? Art prodigy?"

Chyna threw back her head and laughed. When she looked back at Fletcher, he was looking at her with a dreamy expression.

"What a pretty park." Chyna said as she sat down on a bench. "Sketch it."

Fletcher raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Draw it, please?"

Fletcher glanced around. "Ok. I think I will. But you need to be in the sketch."

Chyna smiled and nodded. "Where should I go?"

"Do you mid sitting in the grass?" Fletcher questioned.

Chyna shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Go sit under that tree?"

Chyna nodded and jogged over to the tree. She plopped down. "How long is this going to take? I do not want to sit here forever."

"Hello? Art _prodigy! _I don't take more than half an hour."

Chyna motioned for him to start drawing. "Just get started."

**Angus POV**

"Ok. What kind of food are we eating this time?" Angus asked as he rubbed his hands together. "Chocolate bars? Brownies? Bacon? Oh! Oh! _Gummy bears?"_

Steven shook his head and grinned evilly. "Carrots."

Blank stare.

"Wh- what?" Angus stuttered. He knew he couldn't win at a _carrot _eating competition.

Paul pulled out three bundles of carrots from their fridge. "This is going to be fun."

Angus watched them nervously.

"What? Scared?" Steven taunted. He grinned.

"Of course not." Angus sat down at the table. "I _love _carrots."

**Olive POV**

"Another opera?" Tati asked as she hurried after Olive. "We went to two yesterday!"

"I know. But this one's supposed to be very good."

"You said that yesterday, twice!"

Olive stopped in front of the Opera House door. "I thought you liked opera."

Tati groaned and quickly tied her long hair into a messy bun."I do, but that doesn't mean I want to see one every day."

Olive rolled her eyes. "Trust me. You'll like this one."


	23. Opera Issue

**Angus POV**

To be honest, Angus was feeling a bit queasy. Ok, scratch that. He wanted to _barf. _The contest hadn't even started yet!

Paul was staring at him, a smirk etched onto his face. Steven was setting twenty-five carrots on each plate. He glanced at Angus and his purple face, and practically broke out laughing.

Tina walked into the room. She glanced at the scene and sat down next to her brother. "A carrot eating competition?" she chuckled. "I really want to see this."

Angus glared at her. "Let's just get this over with."

Paul nodded. "Des? Will you do the honors?"

Tina rolled her eyes at her brother's dramatic opening. "Sure. Ready. Set, GO!"

Steven and Pual began munching, but Angus stared at the carrot in front of him. Then, with his eyes glued shut, Angus took a bit out of a vegetable he hadn't eaten in over ten years.

**Fletcher POV**

"I cannot believe we're leaving tomorrow." Chyna mused. She ran one hand through her hair.

Fletcher looked up from his paint palet. His piece of Chyna was coming along beautifully. "I know. I'm both happy and sad. I miss my mom."

Chyna smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Cameron."

Fletcher laughed and added a stroke of light blue to the sky he was painting. "Are you getting bored Chyna?"

Chyna shook her head. "Nah. I rather enjoy talking to you. You're good at listening."

"And Olive is good at talking." Fletcher added. "You fall in the middle. You do both."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

They worked in silence for a while. Fletcher painting, and Chyna making a necklace out of flowers.

"So what's next for Stella and Lexi?" Fletcher broke the silence.

Chyna smiled. "Lexi is coming home with us. But this summer, Stella is coming to visit."

"How long?"

"Like three weeks. I think her sister is coming too."

"I'm done with my painting." Fletcher said. Chyna stood up and made her way over. She peered over Fletcher's shoulder at the piece.

"It's good. I look amazing!"

Fletcher nodded. "Thanks. So, where's Olive?"

"Opera."

"Again?"

Chyna shrugged. "That's what she told me."

"How much opera can a person watch?"

Chyna laughed. "I feel really bad for Tati."

**Olive POV**

Tatiana was bored put of her mind.

Not that Olive actually noticed. Olive was intrigued with her opera, and Tati, well, she was half asleep.

"Tati! This is the best part!" Olive whispered loudly. "he's going to swoop in and save her!"

"Mmm hmm." Tati answere lazily. She barely looked up.

"Psst."

Olive turned around to see a man trying to get her attention. "What is it sir?" Olive asked politely. Tati turned around to see who Olive was talking to. The girls noticed that the man had a five year old son. The little boy sat directly behind Olive.

"Can you shut up?" The man grumbled.

Olive looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"You talk too much." The man explained. "It's distracting."

Olive nodded. "I'm sorry."

The man leaned back in his chair and Olive turned her attention back to the show.

Suddenly, Olive felt someone kick the back of her seat. She whirled around just as she felt another kick.

The little boy was grinning toothily at her.

Olive groaned. "Excuse me, sir."

The man from before glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Your son kicked me." Olive explained. "Is there any way you can get him to stop?"

"No."

Olive frowned. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

The man shrugged. "I could care less. You annoyed me, so my son will annoy you."

Olive's eyes widened and Tati raised an eyebrow.

"Jerk." Tati whispered under her breath. Sadly the man heard her.

He stood up, starting the people around him. "What did you call me?"

The usher, who had been standing by the exit watching them was making his way over. "Is there a problem?"

"This young lady called me a jerk!" The man cried, outraged. The usher turned to Tati.

"Care to explain?"

Tati frowned. "That man's son kicked my friend and he refused to tell him to stop."

The usher glared at the man.

People were staring now.

The usher sighed. "I'm going to give you a warning. If there are any more problems, you will have to leave."

The man glared at Olive, but he sat down in his seat anyway.

**Angus POV**

"I won!" Paul shrieked. He jumped up, out of his seat and attacked his sister.

Tina shrieked and pushed Paul off of her.

Steven rolled his eyes and turned around to help Angus up. "You okay?"

Angus nodded and moaned. "I'll be fine." He burped.

Tina wrinkled her nose. "Eww. What the heck does Olive see in you?"

Angus froze. "What do you mean?"

Tina looked confused. "What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'"

"You said Olive likes me…"

"No." Steven interrupted. "She said that Olive saw something in you."

Angus ignored him. "Olive said she likes me?"

"No." Tina replied slowly. "Chyna said that. Olive just stood there blushing."

"When was this?" Angus asked. His heart suddenly filled with hope.

"Like…day five or six."

"Angus got himself a girlfriend!" Paul shouted in a high pitched voice.

Steven slapped his arm. "Be nice."

"You think I should ask her out?" Angus asked Tina.

Before Tina could answer, Steven jumped up. "Angus is getting a girlfriend!"

Paul glared at him. "Contradictory much?"

Steven grinned.

Tina frowned at the boys but her look softened when she saw Angus's hopeful face. "You totally should."


	24. Gifts and more

**Olive POV**

Everyone was packing up. "We're leaving first thing in the morning." Skidmore yelled.

Chyna groaned. "Principal Skidmore, what happened to hanging out with Jason?"

Skidmore's face fell. "He broke up with me…"

"Finally, he comes to his senses." Olive muttered. She threw a purple tanktop into her bag.

Skidmore glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Olive gave Skidmore an innocent look.

"What happened." Chyna asked, pretending to care. Honestly, she was a _bit _curious.

"He saw me scream at a four year old." Skidmore muttered.

Chyna had to try very hard not to laugh.

_Ding Dong_

"Fletcher, get the door?" Chyna cried out.

Fletcher nodded and threw open the door. His eyes widened as three very familiar girls pushed past him.

Chyna glanced up and nearly dropped what she was holding.

"Hello girlies." Jasmine cried. She smiled sweetly.

Next to her, Amber just gave a shy smile. Something had changed inside of her. The third girl, Molly, just waved excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Olive asked. "Jasmine, what are you doing in the country?"

Jasmine smiled. "I'm un-grounded."

"So, what? You've come back to mess with us?"

Jasmine smiled. "No, actually I'm back to rip-"

Amber nudged Jasmine. Jasmine groaned. "Sorry. I came to get my friend back."

"Hmm?" Fletcher glanced at her, confusion plastered over his face.

"We want to be friends with Stella again!" Amber explained. "She was an amzing friend even though we were not."

"That." Chyna began. "Is actually very sweet."

At that moment to front door opened and two giggling girls entered the suite. Stella stopped laughing as soon as she realized who was standing before her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want out friend back." Amber blurted out.

"I thought I was too _nice _for you guys."

Jasmine spoke up. "Well, if Lexi can be friends with a nice person, so can I."

Amber nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Lexi started. "I don't know if I should be pleased or offended."

"I'm about to barf." Skidmore butted in. She grabbed her suitcase and hurried into her own room.

Chyna smiled. "It's time for hugs!" She wrapped her arm around Fletcher. Molly practically attacked Stella. Laughing, Amber joined in on the hug. Jasmine reluctantly joined in. Stella motioned for Lexi to join to.

Olive smiled. Only one person was missing form this…reunion thingy. Where was Angus?

Ironically, the door opened and Angus stepped in, followed by Paul, Tina and Steven.

"Woah." Steven grinned. "What is with the mushiness?"

"Angus can join right in." Paul winked at Angus who blushed crimson. Confused, Olive chose to ignore the boys' weird behavior.

Stella smiled and plopped down on the couch. "Wow, what I can't believe is that the people we first began to hate could mean so much to us right now."

Jasmine glared at Chyna. "Riiiight. Totes."

Fletcher stuck his tongue out at her.

Amber smiled and held out her hand for Chyna to shake. "Truce?"

Chyna smiled and shook it. "Truce."

"Ok." Olive cut in. "This is just a bit too mushy."

"And it's going to get mushier!" Paul said in a sing song voice as Tati entered the apartment.

Still ignoring the boys, Olive turned to Tati. "Where have you been?"

Tati grinned. "Since you guys are leaving tomorrow, I thought I'd get you guys some gifts."

"Gifts?" Fletcher piped up.

"Is it food?" Angus cried.

Tati smiled and pulled a ginormous lollypop out of her purse. It was about the size of a cd, multicolored and delicious looking. "Special, just for you."

Angus grabbed it and unwrapped it almost immediately.

Tati turned to Fletcher. She pulled out a book. "I wasn't sure what to get you so I got this."

Fletcher took the book form her and opened it. Inside were hundreds of photos of the most important pieces of art in the world. "Wait…is this-"

"The one and only collector's addition of _Art Weekly." _Tati grinned.

Fletcher's mouth fell open. "I've been looking for this for like six years! Where'd you find it?"

Tati smiled. "I know a guy." Next, she pulled out a puzzle book. You know, those books filled with crosswords and Sudoku's? Smiling, she handed it to Olive. "It was the hardest one I could find."

Olive smiled. "Thanks." She took the book and opened it to the first page. After a moment, she frowned. "Woah…I'm stumped already."

"That's something you don't hear every day." Chyna muttered.

Next, Tati pulled out a magazine. She handed it to Lexi.

"Really?" Lexi asked. "A magazine? How cheap is-OMG! Is that Mary Vondue's new line? It's not supposed to come out till 2014!"

Rolling her eyes, Tati pulled out the last present. She handed it to Chyna.

Olive peered over Chyna's shoulder. She smiled. Chyna had gotten a cd. Not just any CD. A CD filled with Chyna's songs.

"How did you make this?" Chyna asked. She flipped it over and read the list of songs. Even her ABC thing from the competition was in the mix.

"Steven and Angus made it." Tati explained. "Fletcher supplied us with most the songs, though."

Chyna gave Tati a hug. Then, she hugged Tina, Paul and Steven. "Thank you guys so much."

"I'm so glad we became friends." Tina smiled.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Chyna asked.

Paul shrugged. "We'll see if we can make it to the airport."

Steven nudged Angus. "Angus, why don't you present your gift to the world?"

Angus turned red again.

"What gift?" Olive questioned.

"Actually, it's not exactly a gift. Olive, I have something to tell you."

Olive motioned for him to go on.

"But I'm not good with words, so I think I'll show you." And with that final remark, he pressed his lips firmly against Olive's.

Right at that moment, Skidmore entered the room. She made a disgusted face. "Seriously! You're thirteen!"

**By the way, just a heads up. I'm changing my username to koalacutie.**


	25. End of our Journey

**Chyna POV**

"Well, this is where we say goodbye." Chyna said. She glanced at the long line for airport security.

"Aww." Tati whined. "Seriously, we have to make plans to see each other again."

"Why don't you guys come to San Francisco this summer?"

Paul smiled. "Yeah, we'll ask our parents."

"That's cool." Chyna smiled. She looked over at Lexi who was hugging Stella one last time. Molly, Jasmine and Amber were standing close by.

Skidmore tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm not getting any younger."

Fletcher glanced at her. "No kidding."

Skidmore childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Chyna grabbed Fletcher's hand. "We should probably get going." She waved at Steven And Paul and hugged Tati and Tina one last time."

"Hey!" Fletcher called out to Steven. "Next time I see you, I'll definitely beat you at Mario kart."

Steven shook his head. "Not happening, bro."

Tati laughed. "And maybe Olive and I can…not go to an opera, but go to a musical theatre production instead?"

Olive nodded. "Yeah, sorry about all those operas I dragged you to…"

"It's cool."

Angus stuffed a chip into his mouth. "Can we go now? I'm getting sick of standing."

"How does that make sense?" Fletcher wondered out loud as he picked up his backpack.

"Don't you know how tiring standing is? Give it a try and you'll see." Angus argued. He finished the last bit of chips and threw the bag into a nearby trash.

"Wow." Tina murmered. "And I thought Fletcher was the stupid one."

"Hey!" Fletcher and Angus cried in unison.

Skidmore rolled her eyes. "Ok Ants. Listen up. I don't have time for this. Say bye to your little friends and let's leave this horrid place."

Waving, the ants made their way into security. They waved until Chyna's arm was tired and the European gang was no longer visible.

"Oh." Lexi cried. "I miss it already."

"What?" Olive asked. "Stella?"

Lexi made a face. "Well, I do miss Stella, but I was talking about the fashion."

Chyna laughed as she took her shoes and jewelry off. Placing them on the conveyer belt, she walked through the security machine and waited for the others to follow.

"Which gate?" Angus asked.

"C3." Chyna answered. "I see it up ahead."

"When is the flight?" Fletcher asked.

"Half an hour until boarding." Olive replied. "Skidmore? Can we get a bite to eat?"

"What do you want?" Skidmore asked. All of a sudden, she froze and licked her lips. "I know what I want."

Chyna followed her gaze, expecting to see hot dogs or something. Instead, she found Skidmore staring at a teenage boy. He was tall, muscular and very handsome. Chyna wrinkled her nose. Skidmore was like a hundred years old. The cute guy was like seventeen. "Ok, Principal Skidmore, that's gross."

Skidmore ignored her and made her way over to the boy.

Rolling her eyes, Chyna sat down in a chair. "I'm not really hungry, Fletcher."

"Me neither." Fletcher replied. "It's just Olive and Angus that are hungry."

"You know what?" Angus grabbed Olive by the arm. "Let's go on our first dat, since we're the only ones that are hungry."

Olive blushed. "Ok."

Chyna and Fletcher watched them leave. "They better not miss the flight."

Fletcher shook his head. "They can't. They're like ten feet away from us." He motioned towards the dessert stand across the floor.

Chyna laughed. "They're not getting much privacy."

Fletcher laughed. "When we get home, I am so going to miss this place."

"But at the same time, I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed."

"Yeah, but this is still my favorite place."

"Why?" Chyna asked.

"Because its where you finally agreed to go out with me, duh." Fletcher told her.

Chyna's cheeks turned pink. "That's sweet, Fletcher."

"Enough of this nonsense." Skidmore muttered and Chyna realized she had been standing behind them. "Our plane is boarding."  
>Chyna looked around. People were getting up and heading towards the gate. Olive and Angus were laughing at something Lexi was saying.<p>

"Well, this is it." Chyna grinned.

"Hey, maybe there will be another competition next year." Fletcher said.

"Maybe. But for now, it's the end of the ANT's adventure in Paris."

**Yeah…I had no idea how to end this story. Well, one last thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorite. You guys are amazing, and I hope to see you on my other stories. Sadly, I'm not writing anymore stories for Disney Channel. So sorry about that. But, I might see you guys on my Sisters Grimm stories.**

**I might also start to write a Mortal Instruments or Percy Jackson Fanfic, so if you're fans of those, don't forget about me! **


End file.
